Una Alianza para tener tu Amor
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: Dos personas se unen para separar y luchar por su amor. -Te necesito para separar a Edward de mi Tanya. -acepto, pero si no funciona los dejaras en paz
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 "Aliados"**

El Reloj marcaba las horas pero para Isabella Swan parecía marcar los años, solo unos minutos la separaban de lo que sería su vida. Compañías telefónicas, satélites, toda la humanidad dependía de esas cosas para comunicarse y a ella le bastaba con un simple grito para poder respirar con normalidad.

La razón, muy sencillo su mejor amigo estaba en la habitación de alado hablando con la que -esperaba con todo su corazón- sería su exnovia.

-¿Bella?- respiro profundo cuando vio a Edward en la puerta

-¿estas bien?- el sonrío y se acerco a ella

-claro, todo fue un mal entendido Tanya y yo estamos bien no te preocupes

-pero yo la vi no me crees- comenzó a pasearse por toda su habitación, no entendía como esa rubia desabrida podía envolverlo, era eso o su amigo era un tarado de primera

-se que estas celosa- sintió su corazón detenerse ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? -pero que este con mi novia no quiere decir que te dejaré a un lado- puede jurar que en los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su amigo se veía diversión como si se burlara de ella

-te estoy diciendo la verdad, como puedes ser tan tonto- grito desesperada llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para que la gran Tanya cometiera un error y ahora que lo había hecho él no le creía -ella es una bruja manipuladora

-te entiendo pero no permitiré que hables así de Tanya, ella esta en la otra habitación puede oírte- podía sentir el humo saliendo de sus oídos y como la espuma salía de su boca por la rabia, a ella su amiga de toda la vida no le creía y la bruja rubia con cerebro pequeño si

-si no te gusta pues vete, largo tu y tu silicona- salio rumbo a la otra habitación si podía arrastraría a Tanya de su rubio y teñido cabello hasta puerta de su apartamento -Tu- le dijo -largo de mi casa

-Bella se que crees lo que viste y piensas en el bienestar de Ed pero yo no hice nada- ahí estaba la muy descerebrada le estaba dando la oportunidad de golpearla

-Tanya vamos- maldijo ¿Por qué tenia que pensar tanto las cosas? -Bella cuando te calmes hablaremos- le dijo Edward

-olvídalo no tenemos nada que hablar- los vio caminar a la puerta y los siguió no se irían si que ella les azotará la puerta en sus narices, se adelanto y les abrió

-Bells mañana te hablo no me gusta estar enojado con mi mejor amiga- su corazón se estrujo jamás sería mas que su mejor amiga, lo vio y luego a la Tanya la muy zorra sonrío burlándose de ella. En ese momento tomo una decisión "no mas" pensó ya no sería la casi hermana, la mejor amiga, la que oyera de sus novias eso la lastimaba, ya no eso terminaba ahí aunque le doliera.

-sabes creo que aquí la dejamos- "que bien me salio" pensó al oír su voz sin rastro del sufrimiento que sentía

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?- Edward se veía consternado y los conocía tan bien que no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras querían decir -no Bella, solo fue un disgusto, cielo- "te conozco como a la palma de mi mano" ahí estaba él ya sabía a que se refería

-Edward crees mas en la palabra de otra que en la mía, eso me dice que nuestra amistad no es tan fuerte- los vio, y o se estaba volviendo loca o era cierto pero en los ojos de Tanya se veía cierta tristeza de su amigo lo entendía pero de esa rubia zorra descerebrada, no

-Bella…- a esa no la dejaría hablar

-adiós y espero sean felices- azoto la puerta pero no le causo satisfacción alguna de hecho quería llorar y gritar. Escucho a Edward gritando del otro lado, su amigo si era un tonto y no la conocía por que de ser así sabría que ella no iba a abrir.

Después de dos horas pensó en que era patética a sus veinte años y estaba encerrada en su apartamento lamentándose por que su amigo y secretamente amor de su vida no la quería, se levanto de su improvisada cama o la alfombra dirigiéndose a su habitación saco un vestido azul que le llegaba a mitad del muslo unos zapatos negros de tacón, esa noche saldría a conquistar a quien se dejara, podría hablar con Alice y ponerse de acuerdo para ir juntas, no esa noche, tal ves al siguiente

-hombres de Chicago cuidado que Bella Swan esta de cazaría- soltó una carcajada, mientras se arreglaba.

Eran las nueve cuando salio en su Audi R8 color rojo, Charlie su padre se lo había regalado la navidad pasada, ella creía que por sus bunas calificaciones aunque no estaba segura. Llego al bar se su amigo Tayler, si Edward se enterará estaría ahí en un minuto tratando se sacarla, Tay le daba de beber aunque todavía no tuviera la edad legal para hacerlo.

-Bella que gusto- le dijo el gorila, guardia o como ella lo llamaba

-Hola Po- Sam soltó una carcajada

-Hay Bella vienes con esa pose de rompe corazones, toda una mujer de mundo y me dices como tu película de dibujos favorita- se encogió de hombros que fuera una mujer no significaba que dejara de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que le producía esas películas -esta bien entra y rompe corazones- a Sam le encantaba ver como la chica llegaba diciendo eso y adentro se escondía de los hombres toda una niña a su parecer.

La música estaba a todo volumen, en la pista se veía a las parejas bailando o besándose, comiéndose otros tantos. Cerca de la barra estaba su amigo, Tay siempre estaba cuidando su lugar, si veía que algo estaba fuera de lo permitido actuaba de inmediato, The Midnight nunca había tenido problemas con la policía.

-Bella que gusto verte preciosa- Tay se acerco a ella, como le gustaba esa chica y no solo para una noche Bella Swan era de esas chicas con las que se veía compartiendo una vida.

-Tay hola- se acerco a darle un beso -hoy vengo a cazar tontos

-ya tienes a uno- aun con las luces podía ver su sonrojó, la había visto de lejos en la universidad, necesitaba meseros y que mejor que estudiantes que necesitaba el dinero y las noches les convenía para seguir con sus estudios, se acero a ella y le dijo si le interesaba, Bella amablemente le dijo que no y con una sola sonrisa cayo a sus pies.

-gracias pero me faltan mas- vio en sus enormes ojos chocolate que algo andaba mal

-te peleaste con tu amigo ¿no?- a Tayler no le caía muy bien Edward estaba seguro que el tipo moría por Bella por eso siempre andana tras ella según él cuidándola, pero desfilaba con chicas frente a ella, la hacía sufrir y esa razón era suficiente para que el tipo Cullen no fuera de su agrado.

-ya no soy su amiga, hay Tay tu sabes cuanto lo amo pero ya basta- Bella le sonrío al chico y volteo a ver a la gente -bueno a cazar se ha dicho

Demetri Vulturi estaba seguro que la chica podría ayudarlo y mas después de oír lo que decía. Era bonita, pero no tanto como su güereja* hermosa.

-chico- le hablo al barman -sirve un trago de lo que esta tomando la castaña

-solo esta tomando soda

-bueno pues sirve eso y dile que es de mi parte- le dio un propina de cincuenta dólares

El chico se acerco a la castaña y le dio su trago el hombre que estaba a su lado volteo a verlo analizándolo, no era su novio estaba casi seguro y si lo era bueno ya se las arreglaría.

-ya tienes al segundo ve por el y si te causa problemas me dices- ella le sonrió y se acerco al hombre, tendría unos veinticinco mas o menos, era alto , rubio de ojos azules, bien parecido (a lado de Edward ningún hombre era guapo)

-hola- saludo el hombre

-hola- respondió Bella ya no tan segura de acercarse

-mi nombre es Demetri Vulturi mucho gusto- Bella le dio la mano, ese hombre le parecía conocido

-Bella Swan- el sonrió

-Bella no quiero que te asustes pero se quien eres- ella soltó su mano -conozco a Tanya

-bueno entonces…

-Bella te necesito para separar a Edward de mi Tanya- Demetri vio como los ojos de la chica de agrandaban mas, ella lo evaluaba no segura de haber escuchado bien.

-no te entiendo- logro decir

-conozco a Tanya Denali desde que tengo memoria, ella es la única mujer para mi y se que tu sientes lo mismo por Edward, se que ella siente algo por mi pero…

-espera, tu eras el hombre con el que se estaba besando- el asintió, quiso abofetearlo por besar a la novia de Edward, "tonta Bella solo tu te enojas por eso" sonrió para sus adentros no podía evitar defender a Edward por muy absurdo que pareciera

-si, ella siente algo por mi, lo intentamos pero yo lo eche a perder, se que si de verdad lo intento podré tener otra oportunidad.

-espera que te parece si hablamos en otra parte- sin esperar repuesta camino donde estaba Tayler -Tay puedo utilizar tu oficina

-¿para que?- pregunto este viendo al hombre detrás de ella

-para hablar tonto- y con la sonrisa que le dedico no puedo negarse, los guió y después los dejo solos, no sin dejar a uno de sus chicos en la puerta por si Bella lo necesitaba

-creo que no te das cuenta del poder que tiene tu sonrisa- Bella frunció el seño ante las palabras de Demetri -Bella eres una chica hermosa pero tu sonrisa derrite

-gracias- dijo sonrojada -bueno ya puedes hablar

-como te dije Tanya me dejo por que no estaba cuando ella me necesitaba no ponía mucha atención a nuestra relación y ella se arto de esperar

-y que te hace pensar que podrás reconquistarla, no es por nada pero Edward es el hombre que toda mujer espera

-de verdad lo amas- ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada -yo amo así a Tanya por eso la bese ayer cuando nos viste, era mi prueba para saber si ella aún siente algo por mi

-bien ¿pero yo en que te puedo ayudar?- Demetri sonrió, los gestos de Bella eran los de una niña, el seño fruncido, la nariz arrugada y su boca con las comisuras ladeadas. Si no amara a Tanya, pondría todo su empeño en conquistar a Bella

-Podemos demostrarles a esos dos lo que se pierden, ser la pareja ideal frente a ellos- Bella levanto las manos para detenerlo

-eso no va a funcionar, primero- enumero con sus dedos -yo no le gusto a Edward el solo me ve como su hermana, segundo tendría que volver a verlos junto y no lo are y tercero- torció la boca -no tengo un tercero pero ya se me ocurrirá

-Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes? Perdón si te molesta mi pregunta pero eres muy inocente- ella sonrió todo mundo decía algo parecido, que ella no se comportaba según su edad, pero así era feliz

-tengo veinte

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Edward?

-a oído de S&C Records

-ahí trabajan Edward y Tanya

-ahí se conocieron, mis padres y los de Edward fundaron esa casa disquera- se sentó en el escritorio -según mamá Edward fue la tercera persona en verme cuando nací- aclaro y Demetri sonrió -el tenia tres, por él me llamo Isabella

-por Edward ¿Cómo es que un niño de tres tuvo que ver?

-bueno le dijo a mi mamá que me llamara Bella, papá para tranquilizarlo le dijo que me pondrían Isabella pero podrían decirme Bella- su mente viajo a la foto que estaba en la oficina de su papá y también en la Carlisle (padre de Edward), un niño de cabello rebelde con un bulto rosa en sus brazos

-lo amaste siempre- ella negó a la afirmación de Demetri

-no lo supe hasta que entre en a la universidad ósea hace dos años- suspiro

-yo tenia un año cuando nació Tanya, nuestros padres también se conocen de toda la vida

-bueno ya nos desviamos, estábamos hablando de que tu plan es tonto

-solo lo llamaste tonto eso es bueno- los dos rieron -se que Tanya no soportara verme con otra y menos con alguien que es cercano a su novio puedo hacer que se aleje de Edward ahí tendrás tu oportunidad

-no lo creo pero pensando bien creo que te ayudare- se bajo del escritorio -lo are por que Edward no se merece tener a alguien que no lo quiera

-Bella gracias- ella le dio la mano

-no tienes por que darlas, pero si no funciona los dejaras en paz- el asintió -dame tu palabra

-soy un hombre de palabra- ambos sonrieron

Ahí empezaba una alianza para llevar su plan acabo, un plan que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza pero que sería el detonador para los celos de varias personas.

* * *

**Bueno aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras espero les guste, no será muy larga y subiere cada semana. ****Si quieren quejarse, dar sugerencias o si les agrado las espero en los reviews**

**Any **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD  www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella se aferraba a sus sábanas, no quería salir. El tipo del clima pronosticó temperaturas bajas con probabilidad de nieve y ella no pensaba salir con ese frío. La locura era su compañera, pero también el instinto de supervivencia, pues su torpeza mezclada con la nieve según sus propios pronósticos le dejaba una probabilidad de lesiones de un 100%.

Alice Brandon, una chica de veinte años de complexión pequeña, intentaba sacar a su amiga de la cama, primero porque era su culpa que ella no estuviera en su cama, segunda porque le debía una salida de compras y tercera venganza por no llevarla al bar de Tyler.

—Isabella Swan te cuento hasta tres para que muevas tu trasero —gritó desesperada por no conseguir lo que quería—; uno, dos.

—Alice ven, te hago un espacio. —Tentada por su amiga lo pensó un minuto.

—Pero me vas a decir por qué "Ed Protector" no ha dejado de llamarme para preguntar por ti. ¾Se acercó a la cama, momento que Bella aprovechó para jalarla y acostarla a su lado.

—Te está llamando porque ya no es mi amigo. —Alice se levantó de la impresión.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estoy oyendo bien? —Se sentó de nuevo y tomó la mano de su amiga, ella la entendía, no existían secretos entre ellas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Escucha y luego sabrás si estoy bien o mal. —Bella palmeó para que Alice se sentara a su lado.

—Habla ya. —Antes que terminara su teléfono replicó—. Ya tengo medido el tiempo, cada cuarenta minutos marca desde ayer. —Se dejó caer contra las almohadas.

—Te voy a decir todo, pero apaga el celular.

Una hora después las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo una película. Alice no había abierto la boca desde que Bella comenzó a contarle, solo dijo—: Ok tengo hambre. —Se levantó de la cama y ahí estaba sin decir nada. Bella estaba nerviosa por el extraño actuar de su amiga.

—Ya Alice, dime que piensas. —Ya estaba en su punto máximo.

— ¡Ay Bella!, es que jamás pensé que te prestarías a algo así. —Dejó la taza de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

—Es tonto verdad. —Se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

— ¿A quién le vas a llamar?

—Pues a Demetri, para decirle que no lo voy a hacer. —Alice se movió rápido para quitarle el aparato.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella vio confundida a su amiga.

—No dijiste que era tonto. —Alice negó, caminó de nuevo al sofá.

¾No, yo dije que jamás pensé que tú lo hicieras, pero no que fuera tonto. —Volvió a sentarse—. Hace mucho frío —se quejó—, no sé cómo piensan hacer una fiesta con este clima.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

— ¿Bella en qué mundo estás? Mañana llega mi hermana y tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

—Se me olvidó, ¿qué voy a hacer? Le prometí muchos regalos a mi niño. —Comenzó a caminar nerviosa—. Me va a odiar.

—Bella siéntate ya. —Pero no le hizo caso—. ¿Te acuerdas que todos los regalos que le compraste están en casa de tus papás? —Eso la detuvo.

— ¡Ay Alice! Creo que no es mi día para ser inteligente. —Ambas rieron—. Espera. —Volvió a reanudar su paso—. Si mañana va a ser la fiesta de bienvenida…

—Sí Bells, Ed va a estar ahí. —Las dos se quedaron calladas por minutos—. Tienes que hablar con Demetri.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para decirle que vaya contigo, tienes que comenzar, lo más seguro es que Tanya acompañe a Edward.

—No quiero presentárselo a toda la familia Alice, solo es para que Tanya se ponga celosa. —Bella se estremeció solo de pensar en que sus padres, hermano o tíos pensaran que ya tenía novio—. No quiero imaginar como se pondría Renée o como se comportarían Charlie y Emm, hasta mi niño sé que haría una escena.

—Sí, conociendo a Alec es capaz de morder a Demetri. —Su sonrisa se borró—. Te das cuenta que si Rose no hubiera ido a S&C. —Hizo un puchero que rompió el corazón de Bella—, no te tendría y estaría solita.

—Alice. —la abrazó—, eres mi hermana.

_Hace diez años, una chica se detenía frente a la disquera S&C. Tenía muchos sueños, pero si ese en especial se cumplía los demás serían pan comido, respiró profundamente mientras sentía como una pequeña mano apretaba la suya dándole ánimo._

—_Tu voz es hermosa. —La niña le dio su más resplandeciente sonrisa—, mis papis estarán ayudándote desde el cielo._

—_Gracias cielo, no sé que haría sin ti. —Se agachó para darle un beso en sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_Las dos entraron, la recepcionista les sonrío esperando que le dijeran algo, estaba acostumbrada a todas las personas que iban en busca de una oportunidad, se levantó de su asiento._

—_Hola mi nombre es Angela, ¿quieren algo? —Caminó, pegada a la pared había una mesa con diferentes bebidas y algunos bocadillos—. Tenemos para todos los gustos._

—_Mi nombre es Alice Hale. —La niña se acercó a la mujer— y ella es mi hermana Rosalie, quiere ser una cantante famosa._

—_Mucho gusto Alice. —Le dio unas galletas—, Rosalie._

—_Perdón, es que estoy nerviosa. —Rosalie se aproximó a la mujer—. No sé como funciona esto._

—_Simple, me llenas un formato con todos tus datos, va a venir alguien y te harán una prueba. _

—_Sí que es simple —dijo Alice con la boca llena._

—_Al no hables con la boca llena, y tampoco te escuché decirle gracias a la señora._

—_Gracias señora Angela. —Ella les sonrió y regresó a su escritorio_

—_Toma esto es lo que tienes que tienes que llenar._

_Rosalie se dedicó a llenar el formulario, ya había intentado con varias casas disqueras. Llevaba su demo, pero jamás le hablaban. Su amigo Royce le dijo que lo intentara ahí, que ellos buscaban nuevos talentos._

_Su sueño era cantar. Sus padres la habían ayudado y cuando murieron prometió que no se daría por vencida, sobre todo porque Alice dependía de ella, su hermanita de 10 años necesitaba muchas cosas._

—_Angie hermosa, dime que ya me puedo ir. —Oyó la voz de un hombre, pero no le prestó atención._

—_Lo siento Emmett, pero tu padre dijo que hoy te harías cargo de las pruebas y tenemos a una persona._

—_No es justo. —Se quejó el chico, por su tono de voz Rosalie imaginaba que no tendría más de quince años—. Te apuesto lo que quieras que mi Belli no tendrá que hacer esto._

—_Sabes que si Bella quiere estar en el negocio, sí lo va a hacer —contestó Angela._

—_Sí lo sé, pero sabes que todo buen hombre se queja cada minuto. —No pudo evitar reír y Alice que estaba sentada a su lado también lo hizo—. Ustedes son las aspirantes- —Levantó la cabeza y sintió que su cara se teñía de rojo, ese no era un adolescente de quince años, era un hombre guapo, muy guapo._

—_Eres un gigante. —Volteó a ver a su hermana que comía una galleta._

—_Al no seas grosera. —Volvió su vista al hombre—. Perdónala es una niña y…_

—_Shsss, no importa tengo una hermanita, ¿ocho?_

—_Tengo diez —contestó._

—_Mi hermanita también tiene diez, pero es más alta, entonces si yo soy un gigante, tú eres una enana. —Alice infló las mejillas, le molestaba que le dijeran así—, pero para ser tan chiquita das miedo, Emmett Swan mucho gusto._

—_Yo soy Rosalie Hale y ella es mi hermanita Alice._

—_Bueno, si ya terminaste…—La puerta se abrió en ese momento una mujer y una niña entraron—. Mamá, Belli ¿qué hacen aquí?_

—_Tu papá quiere que vayamos a comprar los regalos de navidad._

—_Hola soy Bella, ¿ustedes quieren que mi papi las haga cantantes famosas y puedan tener mucha ropa? —Rosalie vio a la niña que era más alta que su hermana. _

—_Sería mi sueño hecho realidad —le contestó._

—_Tú también. —Las dos niñas se veían sonrientes—. Seremos amigas —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

—_Rosalie si ya acabaste, acompáñame. —Tomó el formulario y se lo dio a Angela, Rosalie tomó la mano de Alice y Emmett se detuvo._

—_Lo siento, pero ella no puede pasar._

—_Es que no puedo dejarla aquí._

— _¿Por qué no le hablas a tus padres para que vengan por ella? Esto va a durar mucho tiempo._

—_Mis papis están en el cielo —contestó Alice antes que ella._

_Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados, Rosalie odiaba que las vieran con lástima, ellas eran fuertes y no necesitaban de la lástima de nadie. Podía ser agotador tener que cuidar de una niña, ir a la universidad, hacerse cargo de la casa -del dinero no se preocupaba, ya que sus papás las dejaron cubiertas por lo menos durante 15 años si lo sabía administrar- pero no se quejaba._

___—__Podríamos hacer una excepción __—__dijo Emmett._

___—_O podría cuidarla yo. ___—__La mujer a la que Emmett llamó mamá se acercó a ellas__—__. Soy Renée Swan._

___—__ ¿La cantante? __—__Su madre tenía dos discos de ella._

___—__Esa, también inversionista de S&C y madre de ellos __—__señaló a Emmett y la niña llamada Bella__—__. Puedo cuidar de tu hermanita._

___—__No creo, tal vez…__—__Alice jaló su falda._

___—__Rose me portaré bien, lo juro. __—__No podía negarle nada con ese puchero._

___—__Cuídate y haz caso.__—_ _ Vio como su hermanita tomaba la mano de niña y las dos salían corriendo por un pasillo._

___—__No te preocupes, Bella conoce este lugar. __—__Sonrió__—__. Cuando acabes dile a Angela que te de un gafete, estaremos en el piso ocho._

___—__Tal vez tu mamá, pero las niñas no creo __—Emmett__ guiñó un ojo._

___—__Yo estaré en el ocho __—__corrigió._

Bella y Alice salieron el domingo temprano, ellas recogerían a sus hermanos y sobrino en el aeropuerto. Bella había hablado con Demetri, quedando de acuerdo que él llegaría a la casa de los padres de ella en la tarde.

El clima era idéntico al del día anterior, pero una reunión familiar bastaba para salir a disfrutar.

_—_Al creo, que mis deditos están morados. _—_Estaban esperando ver a Emm o que él viera su letrero, ya que era probable que él las viera primero, pues su letrero amarillo con muchos colores decía "Estás hermosas damas esperan a la familia Swan Hale". Morían por ver a su sobrino de 5 años.

_—_Ahí están. _—_Las dos comenzaron a saltar.

_—_Tías _—_gritó Alec mientras abrazaba a ambas.

_—_Te dije amor que las diéramos por perdidas aquel día _—_se quejó Emmett_—_. Vean como nos ve la gente ¾dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Emmett compórtate _—_lo regañó Rose_—_. ¿Cómo están peques?

_—_Bien hermanita. _—_Alice abrazó a su hermana mientras Bella hacía lo propio.

_—_Vamos a casa porque me congelo.

En casa de los Swan estaba todo listo, Renée ya quería abrazar a sus hijos, pero sobre todo a su nieto. Rosalie había estado de gira por ocho meses en Europa y Asia, necesitaba verlos ya. Cuando salió de la cocina vio a Edward sentado en las escaleras como lo hacía de niño.

_—_Me recuerda a cuando esperabas a Bella aquí sentado _—_le dijo acercándose a él.

_—_Odiaba cuando se iba con Charlie _—_contestó.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa cielo? Te ves triste. _—_Se sentó a su lado_—_ ¿Problemas con Tanya?

_—_No, ella es la única que me comprende _—_suspiró. Renée al verlo así lo abrazó, ese chico era como su hijo y lo amaba como tal.

_—_¿Entonces? _—_Frotó sus brazos, estaban fríos.

_—_Bella está enojada conmigo. _—_Renée se sorprendió nunca había oído algo igual, ni cuando eran niños

_—_ ¿Por qué?

Antes que Edward contestara, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Emmett y su familia, gritó de emoción atrayendo a todos. Esme y Carlisle, los amigos de Rose; Royce y Lilian, Tanya, Angela, Charlie.

Rose, Emm y Alec fueron abrazados, besados, recibían felicitaciones por los conciertos de Rose, al final todos fueron al salón a platicar mejor. Bella iba tras su sobrino cuando Edward la tomó del brazo.

_—_Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. _—_Trató de llevarla a otra habitación.

_—_ ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? _—_Tarde se dio cuenta que gritó, todos la veían_—_. Perdón. _—_Se sonrojó. Iba a decir algo, pero Sue el ama de llaves la llamó.

_—_Mi niña la buscan. _—_Alice que estaba sentada con Esme sonrío.

_—_Gracias Sue, ya voy. _—_Ella sabía de quien se trataba, ¿qué cara pondría la bruja rubia cuando viera a su amigo? _—_Hola Demetri.

_—_ ¿Estás segura? _—_contestó.

_—_No, ven pasa, te presentaré. _—_Lo tomó de la mano. Al entrar a la habitación en la primera persona que se fijó fue en Tanya, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió_—_. Familia les presento a mi amigo Demetri Vulturi.

_— _¿Tu amigo? _—_Alice sonreía.

_—_ ¿Qué quieres decir Alice? _—_Charlie se levantó enseguida y Emmett lo siguió.

_—_Es mi amigo, nos conocimos el viernes en el bar de Tyler. _—_Bella aclaró, Charlie le dio la mano a Demetri quien hizo una mueca_—_. Papá deja de comportarte como un salvaje, por eso nunca has conocido a ninguno de mis amigos.

_—_Conozco a Edward _—_se defendió.

_—_Él no cuenta. _—_Se limitó a contestar_—_. Demetri ellos son… _—_Presentó a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí dejando al último a Edward y Tanya_—_. Edward Cullen y ella es su novia Tanya Denali.

_—_A Tanya la conozco.

_—_¿De verdad? _—_contestó Alice, porque sabía que Bella no era buena mintiendo.

_—_Nos conocemos de toda la vida. —Se giró para guiñarle un ojo a Bella_—_. Un placer conocerlos, ya sé de dónde sacó Bella lo encantador.

_—_Tía Bella tiene novio _—_gritó Alec.

_—_No es su novio _—_gruñeron Edward y Tanya al mismo tiempo.

Bella le sonrío a Demetri, ahí estaba lo que esperaba -los celos de Tanya- que sufriera la bruja. Por lo menos un rato, porque cuando terminara todo la rubia desabrida se iría feliz con el amor de su vida y ella se quedaría sin amigo. Lo decidió en ese momento, no era una persona masoquista, así que era mejor dejar de ser la amiga de Edward. No estaba dispuesta a ver como se paseaba del brazo de cualquier tipeja y mucho menos oírlo hablar de ellas, ese pensamiento le produjo un frío en su corazón peor que el que hacía fuera.

Renée les dijo que la cena estaba servida y todos pasaron al comedor.

_—_Fuiste con Tyler _—_le acusó Edward.

_—_Sí _—_contestó ella sonriendo_—_, pero no bebí ni una gota de alcohol. —Sin pensarlo se colgó del brazo de Demetri_—_. ¿Verdad? _—_Se sintió feliz porque Tanya se veía apunto de lanzarse encima de ella, su plan estaba funcionando.

_—_Ni una gota, la platica fue tan divertida que nos olvidamos de todo. _—_Se quedó pasmada cuando Demetri le dio un beso en los labios, solo un roce pequeñito desató en esa casa y en ese día, una pelea que dejó a unos cuántos sorprendidos y otros tantos seguros de que sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

* * *

Hola como ya vieron Tammy es mi Beta gracias y también a Mon que siempre esta conmigo en mis locuras. Espero que les guste, ya saben felicitaciones o quejas nos vemos en los reviews.

Any


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD  www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 3

Emmett intentaba detener a Edward, pero le era imposible. Este parecía desquiciado. En los veintitrés años que tenía de conocerlo nunca lo había visto así.

Bella gritaba que se detuvieran, pero ninguno ponía atención. Demetri golpeó a Edward en el abdomen, y este a pesar de la falta de aire, respondió con un golpe en la mejilla derecha. Los dos estaban aturdidos y todos los ahí presentes pensaron que la pelea había terminado, se equivocaron. Edward se aventó sobre Demetri cayendo al piso, los golpes no paraban, ambos sangraban: nariz, boca, cejas, hasta sus nudillos por algunos golpes desviados.

Los hombres que asistieron a la cena de bienvenida estaban emocionados por la clase de combate entre esos dos, incluso Carlisle. Las mujeres estaban asustadas porque ya no se trataba de una simple pelea, ellos querían matarse. Dos de ellas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Alguien haga algo. Se van a matar —gritó Bella, tratando de acercarse.

—No cielo, te pueden lastimar. —Renée la detenía de un brazo.

—Es mi culpa —dijo entre sollozos—. Demetri vino porque yo se lo pedí.

Los sollozos desgarradores de Bella tuvieron el resultado que no obtuvieron los hombres que intentaban separarlos. Los dos voltearon a verla, pero la mirada de Demetri se desvió a Tanya que tenía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Bella —la llamó Edward.

—Eres un cavernícola incivilizado. —Ella se sintió aliviada al ver que se separaron, pero tenía mucho que decirle a su amigo—. No sé con qué derecho te crees de venir a mi casa a hacer esos espectáculos. —Evitó a Charlie que la quiso calmar— Sí, estás celoso de Demetri.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Los ojos de Edward brillaron de una manera que Bella no sabía distinguir.

—Tanya esta contigo y Demetri conmigo, no tienes porque temer. Él no te la va a quitar. –Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué parece decepcionado? Se preguntó.

—Chicos, creo que es mejor calmarnos —pidió Renée—. Mañana que estén tranquilos hablan.

–No pienso volver a hablar contigo, Edward Cullen. —Sin esperar repuesta subió corriendo a su habitación.

¿Tanto le dolía ver al ex de su novia? ¿Qué le había platicado Tanya? No podía culpar a Demetri, si ella tuviera la oportunidad de descargar su ira con Tanya no la desaprovecharía, tal y como su nuevo amigo lo hizo. Tenía un nuevo amigo, pero perdía algo más grande. A Edward. ¿Era infantil su modo de reaccionar? No sabía como hacerlo de diferente manera, jamás experimentó ese tipo de situación. En el instituto la perseguían, su primer novio le rogó para que no lo dejara.

¿Cómo se enfrentaba a eso? Ahora ella era la que perseguía –no que fuera la acosadora número uno de Edward–, pero si rogaba porque la volteara a ver, porque se diera cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.

— ¡Qué patética soy! —Se llevó una almohada a la cara.

—Perdón por entrar así. —La voz venía de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

—Demonios te vas a matar. —Se levantó de la cama para abrir bien la ventana y dejar que Edward entrara—. Te aburriste de la vida y te quieres matar.

—Tenemos que hablar —suplicó.

—No hay nada de que hablar. —Caminó a la puerta—. Ya que probaste que estás listo para ser Spider-Man sal de mi cuarto.

—Me niego. —Edward se sentó en la cama—. No podemos perder nuestra amistad por un tipo que…

—Alto. —Hizo una señal para que cerrara la boca—. Demetri no tiene nada que ver en esto, si no recuerdas todo es tú culpa.

—Sigues enojada por lo de Tanya.

—No se trata de Tanya. Se trata de que no me creíste, soy tu amiga. —Se mordió la lengua, ahora odiaba ser su amiga—. Sabes que odio que te hagan daño.

—Bella, yo sabía que Tanya se besó con Demetri. —Desconcertada por la nueva información estuvo apunto de ahogarse.

—Lo sabías. ¿Cómo? No mejor dime, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —Enojada caminó hacía él.

—Porque no me dejaste. Te lo quise decir, pero tú me gritaste, insultaste a Tanya y nos corriste. —La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro aumentó el enojo que ya sentía.

—Da igual, hoy te portaste como un salvaje. Era la bienvenida de mi hermano y tus celos tontos lo arruinaron. —Para descargar todo lo que sentía lo empujó, pero él no cayó al suelo como deseó.

—Celos, no sabía que eran hasta hoy. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la confesión. "La ama" gritó en su interior—. Ver como te besaba.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver que me besara? Eso quiere decir que te lo puedes quitar de encima, ¿o crees que no puedo competir contra Tanya? —Cada palabra que salió de su boca provocó un desgarre en su corazón. Le importaba muy poco que Demetri creyera que la silicona rubia era la más hermosa de las mujeres, pero que el chico parado frente a ella lo creyera la mataba lenta, muy lentamente.

—Yo no dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca. —Ahora él era el enojado—. Eres hermosa, nunca nadie se podrá comparar contigo.

—Gracias, supongo. No eres imparcial, pero en este momento acepto el halago. —Oyó un bufido y seguido de un susurro, solo entendió una parte "que el que no quiere ver". Se sintió confundida por no entender, ¿quién no quería ver?

— ¿Te gusta? —Y ahora de qué hablaba, él vio su confusión y aclaró—. Demetri ¿Te gusta? —Ella solo asintió, no podía echar a perder el plan, no hasta que hablara con Demetri—. Tanya me dijo que no se compromete, no quiero que te haga daño.

—Sé que me quieres como tu hermana, pero tienes que dejar que yo experimente. —Claro que quería experimentar, pero no con Demetri.

—Claro, como mi hermana. —La forma en que Edward pronunció esa oración la desconcertó—. Creo que es hora de irme. —Ella lo acompañó a la puerta aunque por su cabeza pensó en vengarse dejándolo salir por donde había entrado—. Estamos bien ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Le sonrió y él beso su frente.

Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con Edward. Se suponía que ya estaban bien. "Masoquista" le gritó la voz de su cabeza, la cual no estaba equivocada. Si quisiera dejar de sufrir por su amor no correspondido debía dejar que Edward se distanciara. Ella debía distanciarse, buscar a alguien que la quisiera, que estuviera dispuesto a darle su amor.

Demetri estaba logrando su cometido, a él lo veía todos los días pasaba por ella a la universidad y la llevaba a su departamento o luego iban al de él. Se divertía mucho, hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, podían platicar del clima y terminar en una plática para resolver la deuda nacional.

Si era sincera, le gustaba. Pero no como para intentar algo más, hoy iba a conocer a algunos de sus amigos, lo cual le recordaba que tenía que hablar con Alice.

—Hermanita. —Saltó del sofá, no oyó cuando Emmett entró.

—Fue mala idea darles las llaves, se supone que tienes que tocar —se quejó mientras lo abrazaba.

—Yo toqué, pensé que te había pasado algo por eso utilicé mi llave. —Jugó con el llavero.

—Creo que estaba dormida. —Los dos se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá—. ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—Eres mi hermanita y como Rose se lo dirá a Alice. —Entrecerró los ojos, algo grande estaba pasando para que su hermano diera tantas vueltas—. Vas a ser tía de nuevo —gritó y comenzó a saltar tomando las manos de Emmett, los dos saltaban y se abrazaban.

— ¡Qué felicidad! Voy a ser tía de nuevo. Mamá se va a poner como loca y papá llorará como cuando se enteró de Alec. —Cuando el momento de euforia pasó, los dos sentaron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué les dijo el médico? ¿Alec ya sabe? —Emmett negó.

—Hoy nos enteramos. Acompañé a Rose para un chequeo y nos dieron la sorpresa. Ella quiso contarle a Alice y yo vine contigo. Le diremos a Alec en la noche y el sábado a la familia. —Los dos se abrazaron de nuevo, un cómodo silencio llenó la habitación, así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que el teléfono sonó.

—Deja contesto, puede que sea Alice. —Se levantó para tomar el aparato.

— ¿Si?

—Hola Bells. ¿Cómo estás? —Torció la boca. Moría por oírlo, pero ese no era el momento.

—Hola Edward, bien gracias. —Vio a su hermano torciendo la boca.

—Perdón por no llamar, pero tenía trabajo.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Aparte no tienes porqué darme explicaciones. ¿Llamabas por algo en especial?

—No me gusta oírte molesta y menos si es por mi culpa. —Eso la hizo sentir mal, él le habla para saludar y ella era grosera.

—Lo siento, ¿necesitas algo? —Escuchó un suspiro.

—Te extraño y pensé que podíamos salir los dos solos, estoy libre hoy y si tú quieres… —Claro que quería, pero una cosa es querer y otra deber. Y no debía, por lo menos no ese día o los siguientes, bueno no hasta sacar ese sentimiento de su corazón.

—Llegas tarde, hoy quedé de salir con Demetri y unos amigos, pero ya veremos cuando te parece. Mientras no te olvides que existe el celular o el internet, hasta puedes utilizar palomas mensajeras para estar en contacto. —"Tonta" se gritó. "Se supone que te vas a alejar".

—Creo que utilizaré las palomas. —No puedo evitar reír—. Diviértete y mañana hago llegar mi paloma.

—Yo la espero. Adiós. —Colgó.

—Crees que Demetri te ayude a olvidarte de Edward. —Su hermano la conocía muy bien. Si lo pensaba mejor, era probable que todos supieran que ella estaba enamorada de Edward.

—Con alguien tengo que probar, digo no solo está Demetri.

—Muchas veces pensé que tú y Ed terminarían juntos, pero si siguen igual de…

— ¿Igual de qué? —Era ella o todos la querían confundir.

—Igual. Así saliendo con otros, en un momento van encontrar a la persona indicada. —Emmett se levantó—. Oí que vas a salir, así que yo me voy para que te arregles. Recuerda que el sábado comeremos en casa.

—Estoy tan feliz. —Lo abrazó de nuevo—. Hermanita, ¿puedo darte un consejo? —Ella asintió—. Bueno no sé si sirva, digo… —Se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Sé que no quieres hablar con tu hermano de sexo, pero…

—Emmett cállate. —Se tapó lo oídos—. Esta plática ya la tuve con nuestros padres.

—Sé lo horrible que fue, pero mi consejo no es… Cómo te lo digo. —Se mordió el labio en un gesto que ambos aprendieron de su madre—. No me interrumpas que ya es difícil. Nunca tengas sexo, espera… —Respiró profundo—. Has el amor. Qué tonto me escucho, pero es cierto, el sexo casual no es nada comparado con hacer el amor.

—Emm ya entendí, sexo hasta el matrimonio. —Quería que su hermano se callará.

—No se trata de eso. Se trata de que oí que tú eres… —Tosió exageradamente, Bella sentía que su cara quemaba porque su hermano hablaba de eso—. Rose dijo que tú eras virgen.

—Ya basta, entendí. Ahora te puedes ir. —Lo empujó a la puerta.

—Bella, deja que termine. —Ella negó—. Lo que quiero que sepas es que la primera vez debe ser con alguien especial, es algo que recodarás y marcará tu vida.

—Vete —le gritó. Cuando Emmett estuvo fuera; azotó la puerta, suspiró y la entreabrió—. Gracias por el consejo, te juro que lo tomaré en cuenta y dile a Rose que no la mato solo porque mi sobrina depende de ella.

—Te quiero hermanita —gritó en respuesta.

No podía parar de pensar en las palabras de su hermano. Era virgen por decisión, no por falta de oportunidad. Quería que su primera vez fuera con Edward, pero estaba segura que eso no ocurriría entonces, ¿qué le quedaba? Primero olvidar el amor que sentía por Edward, hacerse a la idea que Bella y Edward jamás existiría, después de eso buscar a la persona indicada. Esperaba que fuera fácil.

—Bella, llevo hablando sola media hora. ¿En dónde estás? —Alice se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Tuve la plática de la abejita con Emmett. —Las dos rieron—. Olvídate de eso, dime alguno de los chicos llamó tu atención.

—Ese chico Jasper me encanta, no me he aburrido y eso ya es algo. —Las dos vieron a los tres chicos que estaban con ellas. Demetri les había presentado a sus amigos porque según él necesitaba ampliar su panorama, pero para su disgusto ninguno le pareció medianamente atractivo. Bueno solo el tal Jasper, pero Alice había puesto sus ojos en él y la regla de oro entre ellas era jamás pelear por un hombre.

—Es guapo, pero no es mi tipo.

—Claro que no es tu tipo, a ti te gustan con ojos verdes… Auch. —Todos voltearon a verlas. Le había metido un pellizco en el brazo a Alice—. Eres un salvaje Isabella.

—No hables entonces.

—Olvidaré la agresión si me dices por qué Emm habló contigo de eso. —No pudo resistirse al puchero marca registrada Alice.

—Pues hablé con Edward. Él me preguntó si Demetri era el indicado, o algo así dijo.

— Bella, ¿te gusta tanto Demetri como para perder tu virginidad con él?

Se oyó un jadeo y cuando voltearon Bella sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y de golpe regresaba para almacenarse en su cara.


	4. Chapter 4

El cosmos estaba en su contra o tal vez era el karma, en algún momento tuvo que hacer algo realmente malo para que eso le estuviera pasando.

Oyó a Alice hablándole pero solo podía ver a las tres personas que estaban frente a ella, una de ellas fue la que jadeo, imaginaba se trataba de Tanya "Como si ella no hablara de sexo" pensó al ver su cara de sorpresa, Demetri que estaba al lado derecho de esta la veía con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y la boca abierta; eso lo entendía por que oír a una chica decir que quiere perder la virginidad asustaba a cualquiera y entendería si salía corriendo.

Pero lo que la tenia en estado shock eran esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, por ellos pasaban tantos sentimientos: tristeza, decepción, ira, indignación. Necesitaba salir de ahí sentía que la cara le ardía y que su corazón estaba apunto de sufrir una taquicardia.

–Creo que nosotras nos vamos ¿Bella? –sintió la mano de Alice en su brazo pero no se quería mover, si su cuerpo reaccionaba caería al piso llorando.

–Yo las llevo a su casa –dijo Demetri

Sintió que la jalaban del brazo, la fuerza de Demetri no se comparaba con la de Alice solo por eso pudo moverla. La tipa a la que mas detestaba, el tipo que la estaba usando para dar celos y el chico al que mas amaba se acaban de enterar que era virgen claro se estaba olvidando de su hermano, tal vez debía publicarlo con el titular "La Hija de los Swan aun es virgen" así se enterarían todos.

Iba a matar a Rosalie, su cuñada tenia el tiempo contado nueve meses como mucho, si ella se hubiera quedado callada nada de eso estaría pasando.

–No me esta escuchando –oyó como Demetri y Alice le hablaban

–Deja que se calme ya mañana hablas con ella

Era el momento de reaccionar Edward ya no estaba frente a ella y a Demetri podría decirle el por que de esa platica con Alice, al fin y al cabo ya sabia que era virgen.

–Perdón –fue lo primero que salió de su boca

–Amiga –Alice corrió a su lado –Perdóname por abrir mi boca

–Ya no importa esta bien, aunque me hubiera gustado que algunas personas no se enteraran –vio a Demetri y le sonrío –Tú entre ellas

–Eso suponía –le contesto –Pero que susto me has metido

–Bueno yo voy a dormir y como no pienso irme a mi casa me quedaré aquí Bella y en tu cama por que la de invitados esta fría

–Esta bien pero me dejas espacio

–Claro y gracias Demetri –se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación

–Primero deja que te aclare que lo que oíste no es cierto –se apresuro a hablar Bella –Solo fue un comentario al aire

–Ya lo imaginaba se…

–Casi se me olvida –Alice llego de nuevo como un huracán –Toma –le dio un papel –Dáselo a tu amigo Jasper con todo lo que paso ya no me despedí de él

–Claro yo se lo doy –guardo el papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans

–Ahora si me voy a dormir –volvió a irse por el mismo camino

–Creo que Jazz va a estar muy feliz, le encanto Alice –le comento a Bella

–Alice es encantadora cualquiera quisiera estar con ella

–Se ve que la quieres mucho –Bella asintió en repuesta –En que estaba… así que ya se que no era cierto lo que oí

–Que bueno la verdad es que me esta muriendo de pena

–No tiene nada que ver que Edward estuviera ahí –alzo las cejas y ella río se veía como su hermano cuando se burlaba de alguien –¿Es cierto?

–¿Qué? –lo vio confundida

–Eres, eso que dijo Alice –él era una chico de mundo no le importaba hablar de sexo pero algo le pasaba con Bella Swan, tal vez era su cara inocente o su forma de comportarse, no sabia que pero esa chica despertaba en él sentimientos que no había sentido, no se estaba enamorando o sentía atraído –y no que Bella no fuera guapa, por que lo era– lo que sentía era un instinto de protección, de ternura quería ver feliz a esa chica.

–Si es verdad, creo que mejor te vas –las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas –Ya te dije que todo era un error así que adiós –trato de empujarlo a la puerta sin obtener resultado

–Espera –se resistió –Es por Edward

–No ya te dije que me di cuenta que amaba a Edward cuando entre a la Universidad, antes tuve un novio y él bueno –se mordió el labio nerviosa –. El me pidió que nos. Espera –grito sobresaltando a Demetri – ¿Por qué te cuento esto?

–No sabes nada de sexo y la verdad es que me gustaría decirte que

–No me digas nada esto es muy bochornoso –se tapo la cara

–Bella no quiero que alguien te haga daño, tu eres una chica inocente que piensa en el felices por siempre y se que quieres que tu primera vez signifique algo no solo una noche –sonrió por que ella demostró su punto por que lo veía por una rendija entre sus manos que tapaban su cara

–Te pusiste de acuerdo con mi hermano –lo acuso pero sin quitar las manos de su cara

–No pero creo saber que él te quiere proteger –aparto con delicadeza las manos de su rostro

–Yo también te quiero proteger, y por eso me gustaría enseñarte sobre el sexo masculino –Bella dio un brinco y se aparto de su agarre

–Así que es eso quieres que me acueste contigo –le grito, él comenzó a negar –No voy a ser el premio de consolación de nadie

–Tranquila no te estoy diciendo que me quiera acostar contigo

–¿No?

–No, solo quiero enseñarte como reaccionar ante alguien y como saber que ese es la persona indicada para ti

–No pienso acostarme con cualquiera, de eso no te preocupes

–Bella a fuera hay gente que se hace pasar por blanca paloma cuando en realidad es un cuervo esperando a sacarte los ojos

–Eso que dices suena muy trillado –se cruzo de brazos

–Pero es la verdad, no se que tienes pero hay algo en mi que quiere protegerte

–Eso es. –Dijo desesperada –Todo mundo me ve como una niña, si dejara de comportarme como una tal vez Ed se me haga caso

–No estoy de acuerdo contigo por una razón lo que le encanta a la gente de ti es tu personalidad y si tienes que cambiar para gustarle a Edward en entonces el no te merece

–Woww no entiendo como Tanya no quiere volver contigo dices las palabras correctas y precisas

–Ya te había dicho que yo tuve la culpa, Tanya solo pedía un poco de atención, ahora entiendo eso de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido

–Se ya lo hablamos pero dime que te hace pensar que ella no busca algo distinto, solo estamos actuando por un beso

–Que ella correspondió, la conozco y se que si no sintiera algo por mi me hubiera volteado a la cara de una cachetada –Bella sonrió en respuesta –Como sea no estábamos hablando de eso, solo deja que te enseñe como es la gente y en quien puedes confiar

–Tu eres peor que Emm pero esta bien dejare que me enseñes.

Demetri salio de ahí feliz que una persona como Bella confiara en él lo hacia sentir importante, Cullen estaba ciego o idiota o ambas para no fijarse en su amiga de toda la vida

"No puedes mandar en el corazón" y eso era lo que le preocupaba que Edward estuviera enamorado de Tanya, Un hombre enamorado era capaz de todo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar al ver la pantalla sonrió.

–Hola Jazz –Jasper era su amigo desde el primer día en la universidad, un chico tranquilo que por alguna razón tenía el poder de mando, nadie podía decirle que no.

–_¿Hola? Donde demonios estas, no mejor dicho ¿donde esta la hermosa duende? –_tuvo que reír el muy pocas veces perdía la paciencia

–Creo que se llama Alice y ella esta en casa durmiendo –escucho un gruñido

–_¿Cómo sabes que esta durmiendo? Se supone que tú mueres por Tanya _

-Lo se por que se quedo con Bella, su amiga ¿recuerdas? O estabas distraído –se burlo

–_Olvídalo no me dio su numero por algo fue ¿No?_

–Romero no dramatices, tengo algo en mi pantalón que te ara feliz –se toco el bolsillo donde llevaba el numero de Alice

–_Déjalo ahí que otras se diviertan con él –_los dos rieron pero por razones diferentes

–Mal pensado, Alice me dio su número para que te lo diera

–_Envíame un mensaje con el, gracias amigo te debo una _–colgó sin esperar una respuesta

No espero en enviar el mensaje con el numero de Alice si su instinto no fallaba esos dos formarían una gran pareja. Estaciono su auto y bajo para dirigirse a su apartamento, de nuevo sus pensamientos se concentraron en Tanya ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría con él? Su plan hasta ese momento no estaba dando los resultados que esperaba. Llego a su piso y sonrió.

–Tenemos que hablar –fue el saludo de Tanya

Paso a su lado y con un movimiento de cabeza la saludo, abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar. Se sintió feliz de que ella estuviera ahí, en su mente agradeció a Bella sabia que lo que oyeron era el motivo de su visita.

–Siéntate ¿Quieres agua? –ella negó

–Me conoces y sabes por que estoy aquí

–Tiene algo que ver con Bella –contesto

–Si es sobre lo que oímos hoy –Tanya era la mujer mas guapa de su mundo su con su cabello rubio brillando como el sol y sus enormes, bellos ojos azules, sin mencionar su sonrisa roba suspiros

–Creo que eso no te incumbe una relación es de dos –se sentó frente a ella

–Te quiere dar su primera vez y tú me dijiste que aun me amas –le grito

–Y tú me dijiste que estabas feliz con tu novio

–Demetri no te creo capas de jugar con una mujer –sus ojos le suplicaban algo pero no quería mal interpretar las cosas.

–No estoy jugando con nadie. Bella Swan me gusta y quiero intentar algo con ella no estoy seguro que va a pasar pero lo voy a intentar

–¿Sabe que fuimos novios por cinco años? ¿Qué me besaste?

–Nos vio y si yo le dije la verdad, Bella es una niña que merece ser feliz y yo voy a intentar que lo sea

–Pero no la amas –grito de nuevo poniéndose de pie, Demetri quiso sonreír su plan si estaba funcionando Tanya estaba celosa

–Pero puedo llegar a amarla como tu a Edward –Tanya se puso de rodillas frente a él

–Te suplico –"Será muy infantil si hado el baile de la victoria" pensó –No le hagas daño a Bella por que si ella sufre Edward lo hará –su celebración termino y comenzó a pensar como Bella. Si Tanya le suplicaba por Edward era por que sentía algo muy fuerte, "Tal vez mas fuerte de lo que siente por ti" pensó

* * *

Otro capitulo, no esta beteado pero ya después lo subo espero les guste, si no igual dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Bella no sabía por que había acudido a aquella cita, bueno si lo sabia. Era su vena masoquista la que le pedía su dosis diaria de Edward, llevaba días sin verlo o hablar con él pero siempre preguntaba terceros ¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo esta?.

Esa mañana Demetri le hablo para rogarle que lo acompañara a una cita doble que planeo con Tanya, solo por oír esas palabra tenía que haberse negado, pero no ahí estaba esperando que la parejita llegara. Los nervios la comían no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a su amigo después de que él oyera que aun era virgen.

Era extraño que de tener ganas de verlo y hablar de cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza ahora no quería ni decirle hola. Lo extrañaba horrores, no solo por que le gustara o por que lo amara, extrañaba tener en quien refugiarse cuando no entendía sus clases, cuando Alice la desesperaba, o simplemente sentarse a su lado mientras veía una película de dibujos animados nadie ni Alec soportaba que ella se supiera los diálogos, los repitiera o se riera antes que algo gracioso pasara, solo él.

En momentos así se preguntaba si su decisión era correcta -alejarse de Edward para no sufrir- tal vez solo tenía que salir con mas gente -no los mismos de siempre- buscar al chico que la hiciera perder la cabeza y olvidar a su amigo.

-Hola Bella - Demetri se acero a ella y tras el venia un chico

-Hola tardaste y los tortolos no han llegado

-Si te cite antes quiero presentarte a un amigo Jacob Black, Jake esta hermosa niña es Bella Swan

-Un gusto hermosa dama -saludo el chico besando su mano, Bella se sonrojo

-Igualmente -contesto

Demetri se escuso con una llamada, esperaba que esos dos congeniaran, Jake era un tipo maduro cuando se necesitaba pero su sentido del humor nunca moría era de esas personas que te inspiraban confianza, que trasmiten paz. Una semana atrás cuando lo vio pensó inmediatamente en Bella en su forma de ser, ellos dos podrían ser el uno para el otro,

Bella tenía que olvidar a Edward quien era su amigo pero sin saberlo la dañaba. Ella necesitaba alguien que le diera todo que la amara. Jake se acerco a Bella y le dijo algo, los dos rieron.

-Bien por ti Demetri -se felicito

Se sentó en la barra para darles su espacio, vio la hora aun faltaba tiempo para que Tanya y Edward llegaran. Esa cita la planeo después de que Tanya saliera de su departamento hace ya una semana.

Por un momento creyó que era caso perdido luchar contra Edward pero en un arranque de desesperación e impotencia, la beso, y ella respondió. Ese beso significaba mucho pero cuando se separaron y en un suspiro le dijo "Te extrañe" lo significo todo, Edward Cullen no se quedaría con Tanya y si era tan idiota en no ver a Bella se quedaría solo.

-De verdad te la sabes -Jacob vio la sonrisa de Bella y quedo encantado además de ser guapa era inteligente y sobre todo bromista. Las chicas que solo piensan en como combinar su ropa lo aburren por eso Bella le gusto, esperaba que Demetri no tuviera una relación con ella.

-Bella que tenga veintidós años no quiere decir que no disfrute de las películas de Pixar y Disney -ambos rieron y Bella tomo el brazo de Jacob para acercarse a Demetri.

Cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la veían desde la entrada, tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que su boca, la veía a ella y a Jacob por un momento se pregunto que hacía ahí pero recordó que iba a tener una cita doble con la "adorable parejita" por estar platicando y riendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, se olvido de Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa se había olvidado de Edward. Unas horas pero lo había logrado.

Eso era lo que necesitaba salir con gente que no estuvieran relacionados con él, casi todos lo conocían Mike, Lauren, Alec, Diego, Bree todos, el estar con Jake alguien al que el nombre de Edward Cullen no le decía nada era reconfortable.

Demetri vio a Tanya y Edward se acerco a ellos para saludarlos pero algo lo detuvo, había visto a Edward enojado aquella vez en casa de Bella pero de lo que no se percato fue de sus ojos, en ese momento brillaban de manera escalofriante, reconoció esa mira, era la que él dedicaba a todos los que osaban acercarse a su Tanya ¿Podría ser que Edward sintiera algo por Bella? ¿El cariño de hermanos era así de fuerte? No le diría a Bella sus sospechas no era bueno ilusionarla, si el plan era dar celos a Tanya también servia por partida doble si sus sospechas eran ciertas pero una duda mayor se instalo en su cabeza ¿Si Edward siente algo por Bella por esta con Tanya?

-Hola chicos no los esperaba tan temprano con una sonrisa

-Demetri -fue el saludo se Edward

-Hola, pensé que era una cita doble -Tanya tenia sus ojos en Bella y Jacob

-Solo le presente un amigo a Bella -esta sonrió

-Edward, Tanya les presento a Jacob Black mi amigo -Seguía agarrada de su brazo, hasta que Jake en una maniobra la tomo de la cintura

-Mucho gusto, no sabía que era una cita doble -ignoro a la pareja y espero una respuesta de Demetri

-Si pero -se rasco la cabeza, no podía decir la verdad frente a su Güereja

-Yo te lo explico mañana -contesto Bella. Tanya, Edward y Jacob la vieron, solo Demetri espero la reacción de Edward -Recuerdas que me invitaste a comer una pizza, o ya no -Demetri casi salta de la emoción la cara de Edward era un gran poema "Esta celoso" grito en su cabeza, las dudas volvieron a asaltarlo ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Edward Cullen? Ese nombre lo odiaría al final de todo, estaba seguro que pediría a todos sus amigos o conocidos que no lo nombraran por un buen tiempo.

-Claro que si Bella, ¿Te llamo más tarde? -Jake vio que Demetri le guiñaba un ojo esperaba con ansias la explicación de Bella pero también le pediría una a su amigo, sin pensarlo y aun sin soltar a Bella le plato un beso cerca de los labios.

Tanya tomo de la mano a Edward apretándola fuerte y le susurro algo al oído, Demetri en otro tiempo hubiera saltado sobre Cullen pero ahora prefería estudiar su comportamiento, se iba a divertir de eso estaba seguro.

El silencio era tan incomodo que Bella se entretuvo con su pajilla haciendo burbujas en su bebida, se divirtió tanto con Jacob que ya quería hablar de nuevo con él y más con la compañía que tenía. Edward tenia el ceño fruncido y evita verla, bueno tenia la cabeza gacha, y refunfuñaba algo cada cierto tiempo. Demetri y Tanya intentaban hacer conversación pero no lo lograban. Ella estaba harta, más por que se le hacía imposible que su relación con Edward pudiera deteriorarse tanto.

-La platica es muy interesante -bendito sarcasmo -pero yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-Espera te llevo -Demetri se iba a levantar pero Edward le gano

-Si no te importa yo la llevo, tenemos que hablar

-Si Edward claro que quiero hablar contigo, eres un caballero -Bella se levanto sin despedirse de nadie, ¿quién se creía? Además no quería hablar con él. Lo que necesitaba era algo divertido, relajante, no la pelea que él quería.

-Isabella espera -llego a donde estaba ella -Por favor vamos a hablar

-¿De que? Estuvimos una hora sin que dijeras nada la verdad no eres divertido -Siguió caminando, sin saber a donde se dirigía

-Quiero que solo seamos tu y yo -su tonto corazón se acelero por la forma en que pronuncio las ultimas palabras -Algo nos esta pasando -"Dios moriré" pensó y actuando de manera fría contesto

-Te acabas de dar cuenta, Edward algo esta pasando desde hace mucho

-Habla conmigo, Bella por favor -sus ojos le suplicaron

-Bien vamos a mi casa -comenzó a caminar cuando Edward la jalo y la abrazo -¿Qué pasa?

-Te extraño y odio sentir que poco a poco te estoy perdiendo y que cuando me de cuenta ya no vas a estar ahí -Bella sintió sus piernas ceder y se sujeto más fuerte a él

-Vamos a casa -susurro ya que no confiaba en su voz

-Vamos en tu carro yo viene con Tanya

-¿Cómo pretendías llevarme si no traes auto? -levanto una ceja

-Pensaba acompañarte, vamos dame las llaves yo manejo -no le replico y se las dio

El camino a su casa fue corto y nada agradable, después del momento de confesión de Edward pensó que lago volvería a su cuse, que equivocada estaba. Ella tampoco quería perderlo pero su cabeza estaba tan confundida que no ayudaba a su corazón.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Hablar ven siéntate conmigo -palmeo el asiento -Bell´s ven

-Esta bien -se sentó alejada de él pero de nuevo la abrazo -Hoy estas muy cariñoso

-Solo te extrañe eso es todo -lo escucho suspirar -¿Qué ha cambiado Bella?

-Todo ya no somos iguales, yo ya no lo soy.

-No me siento diferente pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti -suspiro- Creo que esto empezó con lo de Tanya y Demetri

-Cambie para bien me he dado cuenta que tengo que dejar algunas cosas atrás

-Yo entre ellas- la voz de Edward era lastimera

-No- grito y lo abrazo fuerte -Solo te digo que este tiempo he reconsiderado mi vida, tengo que terminar mi carrera y ser la mejor, poner mas de mi parte para aceptar a tu novia y aceptar que tienes que dividir tu tiempo entre elle y… -lo soltó y respiro fuerte, en ese momento se desprendía de su amor imposible por él- buscar a alguien que me ame como tu la amas a ella

En ese minuto de silencio Bella sonrío segura de que hacia lo correcto mientras que Edward a su lado sentía como su corazón que se aferraba a una ilusión se que rompía su sueño, sus ilusiones y todo por lo que había luchado se escapaba de sus manos.

* * *

_Capitulo nuevo gracias a las que siguen aquí, perdón por tardar en subir pero tuve un pequeña falla técnica y después una bloqueo no sabía como continuar. Este capitulo esta sin betear, Mrs Carter gracias. Espero merecer reviews _

_ Any__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen un hombre que luchaba por ser siempre el mejor, a pesar de ser hijo único trataba de no decepcionar a sus padres, desde que entro al kinder se esforzó al hacer sus dibujos y colorearlos sin salirse de la línea.

Hoy al salir de casa de su mejor amiga, de la niña de sus ojos, se sentía derrotado. _"Buscar a alguien que me ame" _suspiro y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

Tenía un poco de esperanza pues sabía que Demetri moría por Tanya, suspiro de nuevo, si ese día le hubiera dado la razón.

_Estaba en la cabina esperando que el ingeniero le entregara el demo que acaban de grabar, su celular sonó y sonrió como tonto al ver de quien se trataba._

_-Hola hermosa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- oyó una risita del otro lado _

_-Tonto, Ed esto es serió necesito hablar contigo y con tu novia- no le paso desapercibo el tono de burla en el última palabra_

_-Bell´s ya hablamos de eso Tanya es mi novia y debes tratarla bien, por mi -era una sucia técnica pero si servía no importaba _

_-Por eso quiero hablara contigo, de verdad esto es serió -que su Bella le hablara de esa forma lo asusto así que no dudo más_

_-Esta bien dime donde y a que hora -si por él fuera sería en ese momento_

_-En mi apartamento a las dos -dudo un poco_

_-Muy bien hermosa nos vemos a las dos _

_El tiempo se le hizo infinito, el reloj avanzaba lento, hablo con Tanya para verse en casa de Bella, esperaba que ese día su mayor deseo se realizara. Tanya le aseguro que su plan era a prueba de tontos y él desesperado acepto._

_-Dime por que quiere verme a mi, tu Bella me odia -Tanya lo esperaba a fuera del apartamento de Bella_

_-No se trataba de eso… -le sonrió y la abrazo -Tu plan a prueba de tonos _

_-Exacto, porque quiere verme -los dos entraron al edificio y ella se colgó del brazo de Edward_

_-Tal vez quiere hacer las pases contigo -bromeo_

_-Dudo que tu cabecita pensará eso, apuesto que crees que mi plan por fin dio resultado_

_-Eres buena para las apuestas -llegaron al piso de Bella -Bien vamos que empiece la actuación -toco el timbre y esperaron a que Bella abriera_

_Bella salio con sus típicos shorts y blusa holgada, pero no con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba y eso preocupo a Edward. Tenia que aceptar que su "cabecita" -como dijo Tanya- estaba esperando que ella se lanzara a sus brazos._

_-Adelante -se acerco a él y lo abrazo_

_-Hola Bella -saludo Tanya, _

_-Necesito hablar contigo Edward -le dedico una mirada mortal a Tanya y se giro a su habitación _

_-Te lo dije me odia -susurro Tanya a Edward_

_-Es tu plan -le guiño un ojo_

_Siguió los pasos de su amiga esperando que su duda fuera aclarada. La encontró sentada en su cama._

_-Bien Bell´s dime que esta pasando_

_-Ayer vi algo -la vio morder su labio, eso significaba que estaba nerviosa_

_-¿Qué viste?_

_-A Tanya- se aclaro la garganta -Besando a otro hombre_

_-¿Qué? -no sabía que decir, ¿Qué esperaba Bella?_

_-Tenia que decírtelo, no puedo dejar que te engañen -se acero a abrazarlo_

_-Tengo que hablar con ella -sintió como besaba su pecho y él retuvo el suspiro que amenaza con salir de su pecho_

_-Te espero aquí -le dijo separándose_

_Tanya lo esperaba fuera y sonrió cuando lo vio Edward imaginaba que era por la sonrisa de tonto que tenia en el rostro._

_-¿Por que nos cito?_

_-Te vio ayer besando a otro hombre -ella abrió los ojos de par en par _

_-Mierda_

_-¿Quién era?_

_-Demetri -los dos sonrieron _

Odio ese momento ¿Porqué no hizo lo que Bella esperaba? ó lo que imaginaba que ella quería, Terminar con Tanya. El tenia la culpa de sentirse un perdedor. No encontraba una solución a su problema, si en ese momento trataba de hacer las cosas bien y hablar con la verdad Bella lo odiaría.

Suspiro, perdió su oportunidad, si es que alguna vez tuvo. Tal vez solo veía espejismos, tal vez Tanya quería reflejar su propia vida amorosa en él.

Solo cuando oyó su celular reacciono, estaba caminando en dirección contraría al lugar donde dejo su auto.

-Si -contesto con voz cansada

-Imagino que no te fue bien -deseo que ella fuera la culpable y gritarle, suspiro -Woww seguro que muy mal

-Perdí la esperanza

-¿Quieres hablar? -si necesitaba a alguien

-Mañana, gracias -colgó y regreso a su auto

Ya en su casa se sentó frente al televisor sin ver nada, jamás se había sentido tan, tan ¿Deprimido? La única vez que sintió algo así fue cuando Bella tenía diecisiete años y tuvo su primer novio pero cuando ella le confeso que solo estaba con él para saber que era un novio se olvido de todo sentimiento relacionado con la tristeza.

En aquel entonces ella le confiaba todo ó casi todo por que jamás le dijo que seguía siendo virgen, ella estaba esperando al indicado que, desde luego no sería él.

Isabella Swan sería su amor platónico, su primer amor. No podían decir que se trataba solo de cariño, que estaba acostumbrado a ella, que la había idealizado y no veía lo que era. Nadie podría decirlo por que el estaba enamorado de su sonrisa, su torpeza, su bondad, su testarudez, de cada cualidad y defecto.

Al día siguiente hablo con Tanya para verse en la cafetería que estaba frente a la disquera.

Amaba la música y no solo por imposición, él pensaba que era la forma mas pura de mostrar los sentimientos.

-Dime que paso, ¿Qué dijo la señorita Swan para que tengas esa cara?

-Creo que ya no te cae tan bien ¿Verdad? -Tanya suspiro y asintió

-Se debe a Demetri, él me dijo que ella era la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre. Y luego estas tu que babeas por ella -dijo exasperada

-Bella no tiene la culpa

-Demetri me engaño con mi -hizo comillas con los dedos -mejor amiga

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con eso?

-Escucha si, no trates de defender a Bella por que no es contra ella -Edward no entendió pero asintió, ahora Tanya era la necesitaba ser escuchada -Ayer hable con Demetri me dijo lo de siempre -hizo una pobre imitación de la vos de Demetri -"Te amo eres mi vida" si como no -él hizo el intento de preguntar ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Pero Tanya lo cayó -La cosa es que después me dijo que ya sabía que yo no lo iba a perdonar y que por eso intentaría enamorar a -tomo aire -Tú Bella

Edward se levanto de un salto tirando la silla en el acto, sintió que el aire le faltaba y unas inmensas ganas de asesinar a idiota de Demetri. ¿Cómo se atrevía a querer conquistar a su Bella? ¿Y si funcionaba? Bella estaba buscando a alguien que bien podría ser ese idiota.

-Ed -Tanya le tomo la mano -Siéntate, creo que te vas a desmayar

-Bella me dijo que va a buscar a alguien que la ame -Tanya jadeo, otra vez esos dos estaban en la misma sintonía.

-Somos el peor desastre del mundo

-Tanya ¿La perdí? -Sentía su corazón rompiéndose

-No lo se, mi plan era darle celos a ella, que se diera cuenta de que le gustabas como hombre

-Pues parece que todo se volteo

A una mesa de ellos se encontraba Demetri, sonriendo su plan esta tomando la forma que el quería, solo él sabía de que trataba y solo él movería las piezas.

* * *

_Capitulo cortito y un confuso pero todo se ira aclarando, perdón por no subir, casi tres meses, no hay excusa. _

_Merezco reviews saludos Any _


	7. Chapter 7

Sentado en la oficina pensaba que por una decisión de adolescente estaba perdiendo lo único que le importaba. En como Bella Swan se clavo en su corazón y no pensaba salir de ahí, desde el día en que él cumplió quince años supo que lo que sentía por ella era amor.

-Maldito cobarde -se jalo el cabello, si no hubiera sido tan tímido.

La platica con Tanya no le ayudo en nada, solo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de cuantos hombres podía tener Bella solo con sonreír por ejemplo Demetri, ese tipo no le agrado desde el inicio pero empezó a soportarlo, ya no era así, ahora que el muy imbecil declaro que enamoraría a Bella la poca simpatía que creyó sentir desapareció.

-Edwaaaard-brinco y cayo al suelo de rodillas, al oír el grito. -Que tonto eres -Bella se comenzó a reír y el se vio contagiado.

Minutos después, seguían riendo y él en el suelo -¿En que pensabas? -Bella apenas podía hablar

-En lo mucho que te amo -tardo dos segundos en reaccionar "Idiota, idiota" se repetía. Las risas cesaron y reino el silencio.

Frente a frente sin haberse movido fue como los encontró Emmett -Bells mamá me dijo que estabas aquí pensé que venias a saludar a tu hermano favorito -Bella forzó una sonrisa

-Para ser sincera venia a ver a Papá pero también pensaba saludarte -Emmett asintió, ahí ocurría algo pero lo dejo para después

-Te espero, tengo noticias del bebe

-Es trampa, no es chantaje, si eso que haces es chantaje

-Así pasaras a verme -le lanzó un beso, al salir la tensión aumento. Edward no encontraba las palabras, miles de frases se formaban en su cabeza "Es una broma" "Malinterpretaste mis palabras" "Te amo como una hermana" tonterías y mentiras lo que de verdad quería decir aunque sonara desesperado era "Solo dame una oportunidad" pero la cobardía lo dominaba esas palabras no saldrían de su boca.

-Bella…

-En que estábamos -toco su barbilla con un dedo- Así yo también te amo eres mi hermano

¿Puede vivir una persona sin corazón ó morir de amor? Edward busco una respuesta para sus preguntas, por su culpa Bella pensaba de esa forma. Regreso a sus pensamientos -antes que ella los interrumpiera- era su culpa y solo suya que Bella solo lo viera como un hermano.

-Bueno ya te salude ahora voy con papá

-Necesitas algo -trato de recuperarse

-No solo quiero -no termino ya que su celular comenzó a sonar -Espera -se volteo para contestar -Hola Jake -los dientes de Edward rechinaron -Claro si quieres hoy nos vemos, conozco un lugar, te mando la dirección, besos

-¿Quién era? -no pudo contenerse

-Un amigo, Demetri nos presento

-¿Van a salir?

-Cuidado Ed te estas convirtiendo en un hermano celoso -se acero y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Nos vemos cuídate.

Edward se concentro porque si perdía la cabeza su oficina terminaría deshecha, ¿Cómo debía actuar? Lo lógico sería espiar a Bella, para él lo era, pero ya debía actuar como un hombre no como él muchacho enamorado. Entonces ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de proceder?

….

Se encontraba sentado junto a la barra, ya iba por su cuarta cerveza, normalmente no bebía de esa sustancia pero la necesitaba si quería que su plan funcionase. Las luces del lugar también servían para marearlo y esas chicas que se sentaban a su lado también pues sus perfumes eran mas tóxicos que el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo.

Desde la puerta Sam le hizo una seña, se levanto y sus pies se enredaron "Bien por ti Edward" camino a paso vacilante, cuando llego a la puerta tropezó con algo y antes de caer vio sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Edward? -sintió la corriente característica de su toque

-Ho -sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, las cervezas, luces y perfumes baratos sirvieron

-¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado? -trato de levantarse -Jake puedes ayudarlo

-Claro -Edward trato de resistirse pero ese hombre era mas grande que él -Lo vas llevar adentro

-Jake no te importa si dejamos esto para otro día -una carcajada broto de sus labios, su plan funciono quiso hacer algún baile de celebración pero si lo intentaba lo mas seguro es que cayera

-Para nada, te ayudo a llevarlo tu sola no podrás -"Edward eres un genio" se felicito

-No, tus amigos están esperando a dentro

-No te preocupes Jake yo la ayudo -Demetri se dio cuenta del plan de Edward.

_Había quedado con Jake, Bella y otros amigos, solo se trataba de disfrutar del día y él de tratar que su plan funcionara, había decido hacerlo solo, Bella era demasiado inocente para seguir el juego consiente, pero sin que ella lo notara iba a ayudar. Primero tenía que ganarse su confianza, después, una vez superada su timidez, podría continuar era algo difícil pero lo lograría._

_Llevaba una hora en el bar cuando vio a Edward en la puerta hablaba con el guardia mientras le daba algunos billetes, ahí había un plan en marcha, ¿Pero cual? Para no quedarse con la duda fue hasta Sam y le dio el doble que Cullen._

_-Me dijo que le avisara la llegada de un amiga suya_

_-Tu la conoces ¿Cómo se llama? -le sonrió, tratando de mostrar que era digno de confianza _

_-Se llama Bella, y también me pido que lo vigilara ya que trata de embriagarse y eso fue todo lo que me dijo_

_-Bueno avísame cuando llegue Bella _

-Demetri gracias pero yo puedo

-Si tienes un poder mutante o algo así te creeré, pero lo dudo así que yo te ayudo -Edward quiso maldecir y golpear al ese idiota que estaba por arruinar todo

-Yo puedo solo -logro decir

-No se que haces aquí pero tu no sueles beber así

-Quiero irme a mi casa -se rió, sonó como un niño caprichoso

-Jake entra Demetri me va a llevar gracias -se acero a darle un beso y Edward lo impidió dejándose caer -Ed no me gusta verte así

Jake ayudo a Demetri a meter a Edward a su auto -Se que hay algo entre esos dos -dijo Jake cuando cerro la puerta

-¿Cómo?

-Si tengo un don, es ser perceptivo, no se que planeas Demetri pero espero que no lastimes a Bella, no se lo merece -Jake era un chico tranquilo pero muy protector con la gente que estimaba y Bella formaba parte de esa gente

-Tranquilo, no lo are -en ese momento Bella se acerco

-¿Qué no aras?

-Dejarte sola con Edward

-No se que lo puso así -se veía afligida -Jake gracias. No vamos

-Adiós Jake -Demetri abrió la puerta de Bella -No te preocupes

El camino fue silencioso, Edward ya se estaba reponiendo de su rápida borrachera, su plan había sido truncado, ahora necesitaba deshacerse de Demetri para estar solo con Bella. El idota ese lo veía por el retrovisor dedicándole sonrisas de burla. Cuando llegaron trato de bajarse pero no estaba tan bien como imaginaba.

-Vamos Edward te ayudo- Edward percibió un doble sentido a esas palabras

-Hola Pete -Bella saludo al portero del edificio

-¿Quiere que la ayude señorita? -ella negó -Estoy aquí si necesitan ayuda

-Eres irresistible Bella -dijo en una carcajada cuando en realidad quería llorar, Bella tenía a los hombres a sus pies y cualquiera se la podría llevar

-Y tu estas borracho -dijo ella ya dentro del elevador

-No has oído que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad -comento Demetri con simpleza pero una ves mas Edward capto burla en su comentario

Ya en su piso y él trato de zafarse del agarre de Demetri, necesitaba deshacerse de él y quedarse con Bella a solas, él podía seguir su plan, un poco modificado ya que no había tanto alcohol en su sistema.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Demetri ya estoy bien- dijo ya en la puerta de su apartamento

-Muy bien entonces me voy -se dirigió a Bella -Todavía podemos disfrutar de una horas en el bar

-Ya paso mi momento -le dijo con una sonrisa -Otro día quedamos

-Mañana, vamos a ver una película- Demetri vio las manos de Edward convertidas en puños, quiso decirle lo idiota que era al no ver que Bella lo amaba, pero eso sería ponerle las cosas muy fáciles además que quería hacerlo sufrir por haber tocado a Tanya, aunque fuera una farsa.

-Esta bien pero en la noche, mañana voy a acompañar a Rose y Alice al centro comercial -Edward contuvo un gruñido ¿Por qué tenía que dar explicaciones?

-Imagino que para ver cosas para tu nuevo sobrino -estaba tan entretenido viendo la cara de Edward que quería seguir con la conversación

-Si estoy tan emocionada -Bella en acto de emoción brinco y lo abrazo, Demetri disfruto del abrazo al no tener hermanas o amigas pocas veces era receptor de esos gestos. Edward vio todo rojo y sin pensarlo los separo -Te sientes mal Ed, perdón seguro quieres dormir

-Yo lo siento -dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto -Todo esta mal, mal -se dejo caer en su cama bocabajo

-¿Qué esta mal? ¿Por qué tomaste así? -no se dio cuenta que Bella lo siguió

-Yo quería olvidar, quería sentirme bien -dijo con la voz amortiguada por la cama

-Es por Tanya ¿verdad? -sintió que la cama se hundía

-No la amo Bella me he engañado -giro un poco su cara para verla -Es lo peor que me engañe

-¿Cómo que no la amas? -la vio tragar

-No -fue todo lo que dijo ya que detuvo su declaración "Te amo a ti" el plan cambió un poco, lo primero era alejarla del tal Jake lo hizo pero se gano otro estorbo Demetri, lo siguiente era quedarse solo con ella y después soltar verdades a medias pero las sufrientes para que era empezara a sospechar pero necesitaba el alcohol en su sistema para lógralo y este ya se había evaporado.

-Por eso tomaste, tienes dudas -no las tenía la amaba a ella

-No hay dudas Bells, no la amo pero la voy a lastimar y no me gusta -eso era una mentira pero necesitaba justificar sus actos.

-Tienes que hablar con ella es lo mejor -acaricio su cara y él sintió que flotaba, se levanto para ponerse frente a ella

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo -acarició su mejilla y continuo hasta poner su cabello detrás de su oreja -Mi vida no sería la misma sin ti

-Tampoco la mía -le contesto en un susurro, hasta que sintió su aliento chocar con sus labios se dio cuenta que tan cerca estaban

-Eres irresistible -repitió

-Edward…- pero la cayo con un beso.

* * *

¿Hola? Se que tardo mucho en subir espero me sigan acompañando, que tal les gusto el plan maduro de Ed sus reviews son importantes saludos.

Any


	8. Chapter 8

Edward creyó estar soñando, después de años de sufrir por un momento así y por fin tenía a Bella entre sus brazos y estaba probando sus labios. Su sabor era dulce, su toque mágico, su imaginación no alcanzaba para recrear tantas emociones o algo tan hermoso como los labios de Bella sobre los suyos.

–Bella –Demetri entro por la puerta arruinando el momento, Bella se separo y él de inmediato la extraño –Lo siento –se disculpo el entrometido, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía que no estaba arrepentido en absoluto

–No te preocupes –contesto Bella que salió de la habitación rápido

Edward se dejo caer en la cama y llevo un dedo a sus labios, la había besado, necesito de la excusa más barata para hacerlo pero no se arrepentía lo volvería a hacer si eso significaba tener a Bella en sus brazos de nuevo. Se reprendió por no asegurarse de estar solos.

Forzó a su oído para escuchar que hablaban en la sala, solo se oían murmullos, se tiro en la cama desesperado. ¿Qué iba a hacer al verla de nuevo? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, sin Demetri entremetiéndose el beso no se habría detenido y las cosas fluirían por si solas o eso quería creer.

Se oyeron pasos y cerró los ojos, de todas las cosas que pensó hacer esa nunca paso por su cabeza "imbécil" se reprendió.

–Edward –Bella lo movió un poco –Se que no estás dormido

–Ya se fue tu amigo

–Si –se atrevió a abrir los ojos y por un momento se quedo sin aliento. Los labios de Bella estaban rojos, hinchados y totalmente apetecibles

–Bella creo… –Pero ella no le permitió seguir, puso un dedo sobre sus labios –No digas nada

Bella no quería que le robara su momento con una frase trillada como: "No sabía lo que hacía" "No debió ocurrir" o peor "Me arrepiento".

Ese beso lo deseaba, soñaba con el momento en que él tocara sus labios y ya que lo había conseguido nadie le arrebataría eso. Aunque en sus sueños Edward le susurraba palabras románticas y algunas veces esos sueños la llevaban a algo más.

"No importa, me beso" se dijo.

–Me voy a casa –prefería huir

–No –Edward se levanto como resorte –Quédate es tarde y no quiero que corras peligro

–No creo que sea buena idea

–Por favor –suplico y ella no podía negarle nada

–Bien pero me quedare en la habitación de huéspedes –se iba a levantar pero la mano fuerte de él la detuvo

–Bells quédate conmigo –apenas termino sus frase la atrajo a la cama junto a él abrazándola –Eres lo que necesito esta noche

Bella lo abrazo con fuerza y se permitió soñar que esas palabras tenían el significado que ella deseaba.

….

A la mañana siguiente Edward se levanto con un dolor de cabeza terrible, jamás bebía en exceso y ahora recordaba porqué, pero también recordó el motivo de su borrachera y al sentir el peso de Bella sobre su pecho decidió que lo volvería a hacer si el resultado era el mismo. Tenía que decirle sus sentimientos para poder superar ya su etapa de adolescente.

Sintió como Bella se removía entre sus brazos y la apretó un poco antes de que despertara y se apartara.

–Creo que dormí demasiado –se quejo la mujer hermosa tenía entre sus brazos

–No mucho, buenos días –le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa a cambio

–Ed creo que es hora de irme tengo día de chicas

–Bueno que te parece su hablamos en la noche –recordó que Demetri la había invitado y quería alejarla.

–No puedo tengo una cita –quiso gritar al oír la palabra "Cita"

–Diviértete –solo que quería decir "no vayas"

–Claro –se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y por mas tentado que estuvo no se permitió voltear la cara para recibirlo en la boca

Cuando Bella se fue llamo a Tanya –Hola –le respondió

–Hola ¿Qué haces?

–Pensando en que tengo una vida patética

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Oyó que su voz era triste

–No tengo amigas, me he dedicado al trabajo y deje mi vida personal a un lado –se sintió mal por su amiga así que decidió sacarla de su depresión

–Te invito a salir, yo tampoco tengo planes –y así quedaron en ir al cine a ver una película

…

Llevaba más de cinco bolsas en las manos sabía que faltaban más, y mucho más por caminar pero valía la pena traer mil bolsas con ropa para su próximo sobrino o sobrina. Se detuvo un momento para acomodar una bolsa que se le estaba resbalando al levantar la vista lo vio. Edward tenía a Tanya colgada del brazo y ambos reían.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo, cerró las manos en puños por los celos, la noche anterior la había besado y ahora estaba con la mujer a la que decía no amar.

–Bella –la llamo Rosalie –Cariño ¿Por qué lloras?

–Yo quiero irme

–Claro deja llamo a Alice –regreso a la tienda, pero Bella no podía apartar los ojos de la pareja, se había dicho que tenía que olvidar su tonto amor por Edward y lo estaba logrando o eso creía, la culpa era del beso, ese beso que la hizo sentir en las nubes y que detuvo su corazón.

–Bells vamos –Alice tomo su brazo –Pero dime que pasa –ella negó pero dio un último vistazo y su amiga la emito –Tienes que contarme cosas –Bella solo asintió.

…

Cuando Edward paso por Tanya a su casa se sintió mal por verla tan triste, por eso decidió llevarla a donde ella quisiera. Si Tanya necesitaba un amigo ahí estaría él como ella lo estuvo.

–Hoy seré tuyo así que aprovéchate –logro ver su rostro iluminarse con una sonrisa

-Eres el mejor amigo –tomo su bolso y salieron

–Dime adónde vamos –pregunto mientras conducía

–Quiero ir de compras –Edward torció la boca –Hey dijiste que eras mío, calla y llévame al centro comercial

Llevaba dos horas entre tiendas y probadores, sobre cualquier expectativa no se aburrió la paso bien hablando con Tanya mientras escogía ropa o accesorios.

–Ed eres la mejor amiga del mundo –ambos rieron –En verdad me encanto pasar este tiempo contigo

–A mí también me agrado, además creo que he demostrado ser todo un hombre

–Claro como todos los hombres acompañan a sus novias de compras –se burlo

–Yo marcare la diferencia, ahora vayamos a comer muero de hambre

Comieron una hamburguesa con papas fritas, ambos necesitaban de una distracción y de un poco de diversión, pasaron horas hablando de cosas banales y sin sentido todo fue diversión hasta que un par de voces lo arruinaron todo.

…

Demetri sonrió al darse cuenta que era un acosador profesional llevaba toda la tarde tras ellos y no lo habían notado, ya no quería interrumpir el momento pues sabía que solo eran amigos además Tanya estaba feliz y llevaba un tiempo sin verla así. Muy pronto su güera disfrutaría esos momentos con él, ambos dejarían de ser obstinados, él le dirá cuanto la amaba y amaría y le rogaría por una oportunidad.

Mientras eso pasaba tenía que unir a Belle con Edward o demostrarle a su amiga que había más hombres en el mundo que la merecían

Los siguió hasta que vio a Bella, ella los observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la vio irse con sus amigas y decidió dar otro paso más en su plan. Saco su celular para llamarla.

-Hola Demetri –su voz estaba rota

–Bells ¿Qué pasa? Quieres que hablemos –"Eres idiota Cullen" pensó

–No sé, creo que… -la corto antes de que se negara

–Que te parece si nos vemos antes estoy en el centro comercial

–Que coincidencia yo iba saliendo –sonrió al saberse vencedor

-Nos vemos en el área de comida –corto antes de recibir una negativa.

Odiaba el tener que usar a Bella para que Tanya estuviera celosa, pero de cierta modo el también estaba siendo usado, las cosas tenían que aclararse pronto. Hoy daría un gran golpe y realmente esperaba que Edward reaccionara.

Vio a Bella y fue a su encuentro, rogo por no perder su amistad.

-Hola hermosa –ella le dio un beso -¿Por qué estas triste? Ayer cuando nos despedimos estabas radiante

–Se supone que Edward termino con Tanya –la abrazo cuando la vio contener un sollozo –Ayer me beso, para mí fue todo

–Tranquila cielo, puede este disculpándose –le dio un beso en la mejilla –Vamos comamos algo

–Se que él estaba borracho –dijo con tristeza –Pero yo no, es mi culpa por emocionarme por un simple beso, es posible que el ni se acuerde

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Había llegado el momento clave

–Claro, dime –Tomo aire antes de hablar

–¿Crees que tu amor por Edward es porque no tienes experiencia con los hombres? –le estaba dando vueltas pero necesitaba de esa conversación

–No soy tan inexperta he tenido novio –corrió la silla para que se sentara, justo detrás de Edward y Tanya

–Hablo de… -"Por favor Bella dilo tu" rogo

–Te refieres a mi inexperiencia sexual –oyó un jedo a sus espaldas

….

Edward ese quedo en shock al oír a Bella, la tarde junto a Tanya lo había ayudado a distraerse, la tarde se arruino. Tanya a su lado también lo veía con los ojos abiertos.

–Se que no has estado con ningún hombre –dijo Demetri

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…

–Digo que tal vez podría ayudarte a saber más –sus manos se aferraron a la mesa, "No, No" grito en su interior, él quería enseñarle a Bella, quería ser el primero y el ultimo.

–Siempre pensé en hacer el amor, no en tener sexo –oyó su risa y fue lo último que puedo soportar, se levanto bruscamente mandando la silla al suelo –Edward –dijo Bella al verlo

* * *

Espero les guste, se que he tardado y no hay excusa, merezco reviews.

Any


	9. Chapter 9

Sentía que el aire que entraba por sus fosas nasales quemaba sus pulmones y que al exhalar salía humo. Con toda la furia que tenía contenida estaban de más los insultos que lanzaba la gente a la que quitaba de su camino, ellos tenían la culpa por no apartarse, necesita atravesar el maldito centro comercial de una vez por todas.

–Maldita sea suéltame. –sintió como se resistía

–No te voy dejar en las manos de ese –por fin estaba atravesando el estacionamiento –Te vas a casa conmigo

–Edward quien te crees que eres, me estas fastidiando

–Me interesa muy poco lo que digas –saco las llaves de su pantalón y quito los seguros –Sube al auto

–No –forcejeó

–Que subas o te subo –ella negó y el utilizando su fuerza; la metió en la parte trasera del carro y al cerrar la puerta puso los seguros, Bella golpeaba los vidrios, no se iba a arriesgar. Se portaba como un poseso pero necesitaba verla lejos del idiota para poder exorcizar a sus demonios. Se recargo en la puerta del conductor y cerró los ojos. Hoy podría retenerla por un momento pero mañana, o en unas horas ¿Correría a brazos del idiota? ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Edward –sintió el golpe en la ventana, respiro profundo, calculo sus movimientos para no darle oportunidad de escapar.

Subió al carro, puso los seguros, activando esta vez los de niños, se concentro en el camino, mientras su acompañante gritaba, pataleaba, era seguro que lo golpearía si no estuviera conduciendo. No paro, tomo las calles despejadas para que Bella no tuviera ninguna oportunidad, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando pare? Se pregunto, pero había tantas posibilidades que no podía apostar por una.

Cuando entro al camino que lo llevaba a su departamento, respiro profundo, lo inevitable se acercaba. Detuvo el carro pero dejo los seguros puestos, aunque eso le daría solo un minuto máximo

–Idiota –grito Bella antes de darle con su bolso en la cabeza –Déjame salir de aquí ya

–Bella tenemos que hablar –vio que el bolso se acercaba y lo detuvo –Ya deja de golpearme

–Y tú deja portarte como el hermano celoso.

–No soy tu hermano –siseo

–Entonces porque te comportas así, me tienes harta –le dio otro golpe con la bolsa –Vienes y me dices que crees en la rubia oxigenada, luego comienzas a portarte como un troglodita con Demetri, me dices que no la amas, me besas y luego estas con ella de nuevo –puedo verla tomar aire.

–Soy un idiota, he actuado cegado por los celos –tomo las manos de Bella entre las suyas, cuando iba a hablar un celular sonó no estaba seguro de cual.

–Déjalo es el mío –Bella apretó sus manos –Dime que nos pasa

–Como dije soy un idiota inmaduro, he actuado peor que a mis catorce años –el celular no paraba de sonar –Contesta –el sonido no lo dejaba concentrarse.

– ¿Hola? Si Esme Edward esta aquí –algo malo paso, lo leyó en sus ojos.

–Era mamá –ella trago y eso le confirmo que algo pasaba. –Bella ¿Qué te dijo?

–Hablo a tu celular pero lo dejaste olvidado y contesto Tanya, ella le dijo que estabas conmigo –el asintió para que continuara –Ed llevaron a Carlisle al hospital –sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero no dijo nada no encontraba las palabras, aparte no quería oír nada hasta hablar con el doctor, puso el auto en marcha –Ed ¿Me oíste? –Asintió de nuevo –Tranquilo seguro no es nada –tomo su mano que no estaba ocupada y la apretó

El camino fue eterno, sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra dos bloqueos por camiones volcados, un choque que hizo el avance lento, cuando comenzaba a desesperarse Bella apretaba su mano y eso lograba tranquilizarlo, solo un poco. Lo que mas quería en ese momento era llegar al hospital y ver a su papá. Le costaba aceptar que tenía miedo, pero así era, siempre había visto a sus padres como algo necesario e indestructible; jamás enfermaban y ahora su papá estaba en el hospital.

Sintió alivio y temor cuando se estaciono, sin pensarlo bajo y comenzó a caminar al área de Urgencias, temblaba solo con imaginar que lo esperaba, sintió el calor de la mano de Bella y sin voltear o que ella dijera algo supo el significado "Estoy contigo" eso era lo que necesitaba.

–El señor Carlisle Cullen -pregunto a la recepcionista

–Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos. Su familia está en la sala de espera –dio vuelta para buscar a su mamá. Cuando llego a la sala su mamá estaba rodeada de la familia Swan, su familia, eran tres con apellido Cullen pero su familia era más extensa.

–Mamá ¿Que paso? –El susurro de su voz fue escuchado por todos, Esme corrió a sus brazos y se aferro a él –Mamá por favor dime que paso

–Salió a correr como todas la tardes, después me llamaron para decirme que lo estaban trasladando aquí, una persona se atravesó sin voltear, un auto venia y trato de esquivarlo y… -la voz de Esme se rompió

–Mamá tranquila –la abrazo con fuerza tratando de tranquilizase, tenía que ser fuerte.

–Esme –Renée le sonrió –Todo va a estar bien, sabes que Carlisle es fuerte –su mamá abrazo a la de Bella, apenas la soltó y todos fueron a él para apoyarlo. Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Alice, el amigo de Alice –Jasper– Ángela, pero el abrazo de Bella era lo que más necesitaba.

–Perdón –volteo al oír a Tanya, detrás de ella estaba el idiota "No es momento para eso" se reprendió, pero su instinto lo obligo a aferrase a la mano de Bella –Solo venia a darte esto. –Le mostro su celular –Y a decirte que estamos contigo para lo que necesites –lo abrazo pero él solo puedo rodearla con un brazo ya que no soltaba la mano de Bella

–Gracias Tanya –fijo su vista en Demetri

–Vengo en son de paz –dijo este –Se que todo saldrá bien –asintió y sin soltar a Bella volvió con su familia

….

Demetri estaba ahí por Tanya y si era sincero también por Edward, por lo que Bella le había contado la familia Cullen estaba muy unida. Tener a un apersona querida en el hospital debía ser duro y él no lo iba a empeorar, por eso se alejo lo mas que pudo de Bella.

No era momento de provocar celos aunque fuera involuntario, además Edward la necesitaba –La forma en que se aferraba a su mano lo demostraba–

Tanya también estaba preocupada, cuando la señora Cullen le llamo su rostro se puso pálido.

_Edward llevaba a Bella por el pasillo del centro comercial y él estaba a punto soltar una carcajada, era muy predecible. _

–_Eres un idiota, como le hablas así –el empujón que le dio Tanya lo hizo sonreír a un mas. _

–_Y tu eres muy débil –ella se cruzo de brazos y lo apuñalo con la mirada –No entiendo cómo le hacen para estar siempre donde estamos Bella y yo –se burlo _

–_Creo que tú eres el que siempre esta donde estamos nosotros, olvida eso y dime que pensaste al proponerle a Bella que se acostara contigo –que linda era cuando estaba celosa _

–_Yo no le propuse tal cosa, eso les pasa por oír conversaciones ajenas –ella bufo y se dio la vuelta. – ¿Qué te importa si lo hiciera? –Dijo siguiéndola –Es mi vida, la vida de Bella _

–_Podrías pensar en ella, según oí es virgen y no tiene experiencia. _

–_Yo pensaba ayudarla con eso –sintió el bolso de Tanya impactar en su brazo -¿Qué te pasa? _

–_Eres un mujeriego y nunca vas a cambiar, deja a esa niña en paz para que alguien que en verdad la ame le de esa experiencia, la primera vez tiene que ser con alguien a quien ames –la gente que pasaba a su lado los observaba sin disimular _

_-¿Quién podría ser esa persona? El encantador de Edward, ese es un niño inmaduro _

–_Tú que sabes –giro sobre sus talones y continúo caminando, la siguió hasta el estacionamiento –Tendrás que llevarme vine con Edward –solo asintió y la guio a su auto_

_En silencio se dirigieron a… no sabía dónde iba y no importaba –Tu primera vez fue especial –pregunto _

–_Te he dicho que te… -un celular comenzó a sonar –Espera, ¿Hola? –Ese no era su celular –No Esme. Dejo su celular olvidado pero esta con Bella si es urgente –su cara se descompuso –Voy para el hospital –colgó y el dio vuelta para dirigirse a ese lugar _

Tanya se acerco a él y sin pensarlo lo abrazo. – ¿Cómo esta?

–Nadie ha dicho nada, espero que este bien, es una gran persona –beso su frente –Gracias por no pelear con Edward

–Hasta yo sé comportarme

….

Pasaban los minutos que se hacían horas, ¿Cuánto llevaban esperando? Su Mamá debería ir a comer o algo. Pero sabía que no se movería hasta que alguien les dijera algo. Bella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus manos seguían unidas.

Un doctor salió por la puerta y se dirigió a ellos todos lo rodearon al memento -¿Familiares de Carlisle Cullen?

–Soy su esposa ¿Cómo esta doctor? –él se acerco a su mamá

–Tiene un esguince en la cadera y un hueso del tobillo, tuvimos que reacomodar su muñeca pero no tiene más daños, tenemos que esperar que despierte de la anestesia para medir sus reacciones –Esme lo abrazo, ambos suspiraron aliviados

– ¿Cuándo podremos verlo? –pregunto

–En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera pero solo podrán pasar dos personas, a los demás le recomiendo que vallan a descansar hoy no podrán entrar.

–Podre quedarme en la noche. –pregunto Esme, el doctor asintió –Gracias

Renée abrazo a su mamá y el volteo a abrazar a Bella, estaba tan asustado de que algo terrible pasara. Seguía siendo el niño consentido de sus papas aun dependía de la fuerza de ambos y no soportaría perder a alguno.

–Te dije que todo estaría bien –Le susurro Bella acariciando su cabello.

–Tenía miedo –Reconoció –Gracias por estar conmigo.

–No podría estar en otro lado.

– ¿Quién va a pasar a ver al paciente? –Pregunto una enfermera –Los demás tendrán que esperar a mañana, así que es mejor que vallan a descansar.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron de ellos prometiendo regresar al día siguiente. –Bells ¿Te vas con nosotros? –pregunto Emmett, él al instante se acerco.

–Puedes esperarme, te llevo yo. –Bella volteo a ver su hermano

–Me quedo –este le sonrió y la abrazo.

…

Todos se fueron cuando Edward y Esme entraron a la habitación de Carlisle. Demetri y Tanya no habían salido aun así que se acercaron a Bella para despedirse –Nosotros nos vamos, cualquier cosa que necesiten no dudes en llamarnos –Le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

–Gracias por apoyarlo. –dijo con verdadero agradecimiento.

–Quiero a Edward pero estoy aquí por Carlisle, es un gran hombre –las dos sonrieron

–Lo es, gracias, todos lo agradecemos –le volvió a sonreír y Tanya se alejo.

–Bueno preciosa me voy –Demetri la abrazo

–Gracias por venir sé que no soportas a Edward –el sonrió

–Últimamente no me cae tan mal, hay cosas que me hacen reconsiderar mi aversión por el –lo miro con duda, no entendía. –Solo te diré una cosa. En momentos así, como los que vivo Cullen se necesita de apoyo, de amigos, de familia, pero aun más de amor, de la persona amada.

–No entiendo que quieres decir.

–Que yo me aferraría a la mujer que amo en un momento así.

* * *

Antes que nada gracias por leer, espero le guste el final esta cerca. Les gusto, quejas, sugerencias nos vemos en los reviews.

Besos Any


	10. Chapter 10

Edward se quedo en la puerta mientras veía a su padre conectado a todas esas maquinas, se sentía un tanto aliviado por verlo pero a un así no podía borrar el sentimiento de miedo. Esme se acerco y le dijo algo al odio, vio a sus padres compartiendo un momento intimo –aunque uno de ellos no estuviera consiente– no quiso interrumpirlos, se quedo ahí en la puerta, ahora ya no vería a sus padres como algo indestructible, desde ese momento era consciente que tenía que atesorarlos más que nunca, que el tiempo no estaba comprado y que no podía dejar las cosas para mañana tenía que vivir al día.

–Edward –ingreso a la habitación cuando su madre le hablo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo mientras observaba todo.

–Creo que esta consiente, movió sus dedos –él se acerco.

–Papá soy Edward me escuchas –vio como movía sus dedos –Voy por el médico –salió en su busca.

…

Bella estaba sentada pensando en lo que le había dicho Demetri antes de marcharse, ¿Seria cierto? En su caso sí, pero ella no sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Edward. Pero ese no era el momento para pensar en sus problemas emocionales, lo que tenía que hacer era rezar para que Carlisle estuviera recuperado lo antes posible. Era lo que necesitaba Edward alguien que fuera fuerte, no a una mujer que suspirara cada que lo veía. Suspiro y levanto la cabeza viendo a Esme acercarse, se levanto al instante y corrió a su encuentro.

– ¿Qué paso? –Esme la abrazo

–Ya recupero el conocimiento pero no puede moverse y Edward decidió quedarse para ayudar.

–Entonces nos vamos tu y yo a casa –ella asintió

–Mañana remplazare a Edward temprano, el doctor pondrá a un enfermero a mi disposición, ¿Quieres despedirte de Edward? –Pregunto mientras se dirigían a la salida

–No mañana temprano lo veré, en este momento necesita estar con Carlisle, se que jamás lo reconocerá pero desde el principio quería quedarse –Esme le dio las llaves del auto.

–Porque no te quedas en casa así no estaré preocupada –ella iba a protestar –Y no estaré sola –ambas sonrieron

–Eso es chantaje –dijo sonriendo –Pero está bien

En cuanto llegaron a casa de los Cullen, Esme se fue a la cocina a preparar té y Bella fue a la sala de música, se sentó frente al piano de Edward, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba tocar.

–Solo lo hace cuando está feliz y hace un tiempo que no lo veo feliz –Esme estaba poniendo el servicio de Té en una mesita

–Crees que sea por sus problemas con Tanya –Esme sonrió y negó al mismo tiempo.

–No, Tanya no tiene que ver, Bella ¿Puedo decirte algo? –Bella asintió –Hoy sentí mucho miedo de perder al hombre que amo, -Esme se sentó a lado de ella. –Me di cuenta que no se lo digo todo el tiempo –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y Bella la abrazo.

–Él está bien –la consoló.

–Lo sé, me desvié de lo que quería decir. –Esme se separo de ella, sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas –Bella la vida es corta y no sabemos cuando la vamos a perder, nena si amas a alguien lucha no dejes que tus miedos te detengan. –Esme acaricio su mejilla.

–Esme no se dé que hablas pero lo hare –volvió a abrazarla.

–Si lo sabes, por favor Bella, que no se quede en una promesa. –Tomo sus manos –El amor no se puede pensar, es para sentir y actuar.

–Creo que debes acostarte te ves cansada –se levanto para ayudarla, Esme asintió y se levanto, ambas caminaron en silencio hasta la recamara.

–Cielo, si lo amas díselo –dijo la madre de Edward mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– ¿A quién se lo digo?

–Vamos Bella se que estas enamorada de mi hijo –Bella abrió la boca sorprendida. –No soy ciega lo veo en tus ojos, díselo.

–No creo que sea tan fácil, él esta o estaba enamorado de Tanya, no quiero que mi corazón se rompa.

–Te llevaras una sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Esme había hablado en un susurro.

–Que tienes que ser valiente, no puedes vivir con la duda y sería peor que te arrepintieras en el futuro. –Bella se acerco a abrazarla

–Gracias te quiero mucho –se abrazaron un par de minutos antes que Bella sintiera la humedad en su ropa – ¿Esme?

–Tenía tanto miedo, Carlisle es mi otra mitad –Sollozo

–El va a estar bien, es fuerte y tampoco se querrá apartar de ti

Después de consolar a Esme y dejarla dormida Bella vago por la casa hasta que llego al cuarto de Edward, desde que se había ido a la Universidad no dormía ahí, se sentó en la cama y observo el lugar. Dos de las cuatro paredes eran azul rey y las otras dos un azul eléctrico –según Esme reflejaba más luz– no había posters pegados en ellas solo fotos, miles de fotos de su familia, él y Emm en un partido de soccer, colgados de un árbol, con el primer carro de su hermano mayor, Edward con Carlisle y Charlie, con Renée y Esme, Alice, Rosalie pero las que dominaban el lugar eran las de ella y él, en las fotos se veía el paso de los años: ella de bebe con Edward intentando cargarla, ella tratando de caminar tomada de la mano de su hermano y de Edward al otro lado, la foto de algún cumpleaños, abriendo lo regalos de navidad, buscando los huevos de pascua, hasta la más reciente ella abrazada a él en su graduación. Tantos momentos vividos juntos, Edward la quería de eso estaba segura, tal vez si le dijera que lo amaba, él no sería tan severo con ella cuando le dijera que no sentía lo mismo.

-Muy bien cuando Carlisle salga del hospital se lo diré

….

La enfermera limpiaba a Carlisle son ayuda de Edward, el cual estaba agradecido de que su papá estuviera consiente y con todos sus sentidos funcionando, no se podía mover por la lesiones y por que el cuerpo le dolía, pero todo lo demás estaba bien.

–Bien hemos terminado –anuncio la enfermera –Creo que mañana podremos ducharlo como es debido

–Gracias Melanie –la enfermera, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, babeo ante la sonrisa de Edward

–Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme –salió no sin antes observar al chico de sonrisa encantadora "Si tuviera diez años menos" pensó.

–Hijo eres un rompe corazones –Carlisle le sonrió

–Con que ya te sientes con ánimos de bromear –se sentó a su lado –Me alegro –sonrió.

–Siento haberte asustado, y a mi Esme también, cuando estaba ahí en el suelo pensaba en que no los vería nunca más. –Se estremeció lo que le causo dolor

–No pienses en eso –Edward tomo su mano –Sigues con nosotros pero debes recupérate.

–Cuéntame las nuevas –dijo Carlisle

–No las hay, todos estaban preocupados por ti, no dudo que hoy tengas visitas –Carlisle sonrió

–Y tu mamá ¿tardara en venir?

–Ansioso por verla –le dedico a sus padre una sonrisa cómplice –Bella la va a traer

–Siempre brillan así –Edward vio a si padre sin comprender el comentario –Tus ojos –aclaro Carlisle al ver la confusión de su hijo –cuando hablas de Bella tus ojos brillan, no entiendo como no se ha dado cuenta

–Creo que los calmantes te están afectando

–No, se bien de lo que estoy hablando, estas enamorado de ella, no lo niegues –sonrió al ver a Edward con la boca abierta –La vida es corta debes aprovechar cada asegundo.

–No sabes lo que pasa –Carlisle apretó la mano de su hijo –Sobre cualquier cosa Bella es mi amiga, no quiero perderla, no lo soportaría.

–Hijo las cosas no siempre tienen que ser blancas o negras, para llegar a donde estoy tuve que tropezar muchas veces –Suspiro –Lo que trato de decir es que necesitas hablar con ella.

–No es tan fácil, últimamente me es imposible hablar con ella sin enojarnos –bajo la voz ya que sentía derrotado

–Por eso es mejor decir lo que sientes ella puede mal interpretarlo y viceversa –Edward vio a su padre agradeciendo su apoyo.

–Gracias pero no están fácil

–Es fácil si lo intentas

– ¿Qué sugieres que le diga? Porque ese es el problema, no sé qué decir, ni cuando decirlo –se jalo el cabello desesperado

–Es fácil –Carlisle sonrió –Dile a Bella que la amas

-¡¿Qué?! –ambos voltearon a la puerta para ver a la persona que acaba de entrar

Carlisle vio como la piel blanca de su hijo adquiría un color blanquizco y como su mandíbula estaba abierta –Yo, lo que, yo –Edward comenzó a tartamudear, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino que ella se podría enterar de esa forma.

* * *

Alguien por ahí, se que he tardado mas de un mes pero mi excusa es que no tengo computadora, espero puedan entenderlo. Regresando a la historia que les parece, les gusto espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

Any


	11. Chapter 11

El aire se hizo denso era como querer respirar bajo el agua, no imagino ni en sus mejores sueños que algo así pasará en la vida real, no sabía que decir o hacer, solo veía a los dos hombres frente a ella, a uno de ellos en especial.

–Puedes pasar Bella –Carlisle le sonrió, Edward por el contrario tenía una expresión de sufrimiento.

–Solo vengo a relevar a Edward, le pedí a Esme que durmiera un poco más –entro en la habitación -¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo poniéndose al otro lado de la cama y sin quitar los ojos de Edward.

–Bien gracias por preocuparte y por cuidar de mi esposa –elevo la mano para tomar la de ella, vio a su hijo y decidió mostrarle una salida –Edward deberías ir a descansar, tengo una hermosa señorita que me hará compañía.

–Ve a descansar –dijo Bella esperando que Edward reaccionará.

Edward solo pudo asentir, su cuerpo no quería obedecer, porque de ser así ya habría dicho "Bella ya sabes cuánto le gusta bromear a mi padre" su cerebro era el que no funcionaba. Salido del hospital y aun no podía soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Un camión toco la bocina y eso lo hizo saltar, el aire de sus pulmones salió. Se orillo ya que sus manos temblaban. –Bella –articulo con los labios "Lo sabe, lo sabe" repetía en su cabeza y una voz le contesto "Y no dijiste nada" Bella había oído y él no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí, tenía que regresar y hablar con ella –Soy una niña –se recrimino. Dio marcha al auto de nuevo, solo podía esperar para hablar con ella.

….

Carlisle vio a su hijo salir sin decir palabra, le extraño que se comportara de esa manera, Edward siempre fue seguro de sí mismo y su comportamiento de hace unos segundos demostraba lo contrario. ¿Por qué Isabella lo hacía inseguro? Esa niña siempre había adorado a Edward no era la típica chica vanidosa que le gustaba menospreciar a la gente.

–Gracias de nuevo por venir –Bella intento sonreír –Pero no creo que Esme se quedara a dormir.

–No fue su decisión –dijo avergonzada –anoche mamá me hablo para decirme que le diera un té para relajarse, y no había despertado cuando salí –Carlisle rió y ella se unió.

–No estará contenta contigo –tomo su mano –Nena lo que escuchaste… -Bella negó.

– Quisiera que Edward me lo aclara, no es que no te crea pero…

–Está bien, no sé qué pasa con la juventud de ahora –Bella se acero a darle un beso en la mejilla.

….

Había pasado tres horas junto a Carlisle y Esme, que llego enojada por el truco, y Edward no regreso, sus padres llegaron cuando ella se iba así que alguien llevaría a comer a Esme sin dejar solo al enfermo. _"¿Si busco a Edward?"_Se pregunto cuando salió del estacionamiento del hospital.

Si lo buscaba sin avisarle, no le daría opción de negarse, así que se dirigió a su departamento.

Todo el trayecto estuvo pensando en que decirle _"Yo también te amo" _podría decirlo pero después de que él lo dijera, _"Otra vez" _claro esperar que el hablara primero los había llevado a esa situación, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Al llegar al edificio estaciono su auto, respiro tratando de llenar sus pulmones al máximo, se dio valor y al fin pudo bajar. Se encontró con Jared el portero del edifico.

–Señorita buenas tardes –Bella le sonrió.

–Hola Jared, el señor Cullen está –el poco valor que tenía se esfumo, que no este, que no este, rogo.

–Si –contesto él hombre deteniendo la puerta del elevador para que entrara.

-Gracias –le dijo, _"Ya no hay marcha atrás" _pensó. Los diez pisos se le antojaron eternos, sus manos sudaban y las restregaba en sus pantalones para secarlas, se sintió claustrofóbica y cuando las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo al pasillo.

– ¿Bella? –en ese momento prefirió estar encerrada en el aparato.

–Ha, yo… ¿Hola? –su cerebro dejo de funcionar y su valor salió volando.

–Pasó algo, ya iba al hospital –dijo alarmado.

–No, tu papá está bien –se quedaron en silencio y evitando la mirada del otro.

–Yo, Bella lo que dijo papá, bueno la verdad es que –se aclaro la garganta y Bella vio que lo que quería decir. No se lo iba a permitir así que se aventó a sus brazos y lo beso.

Gloria, éxtasis, felicidad en todas las formas dichas era lo que llenaba su corazón su mente, todo en él. Al principio había dejado sus brazos laxos, pero ahora reaccionando, sus manos estaban tocando la piel de su cintura, ella lo tenía atrapado –no es que quisiera soltarse– abrazando su cuello. Necesitaba aire, no le importaba podía morir ahogado pero en el cielo. Los labios suaves y dulces de Bella se separaban, él no sabía si para tomar aire o para que el pudiera saborear su boca con su legua; cosa que no haría en su primer beso, el primero era el que contaba, el que se recordaba y él quería que lo recordara por ser tierno, dulce que sintiera su amor.

Bella no sentía que sus pies tocaran el piso, de hecho no sentía nada que no fuera a Edward, su tacto, su aliento, su fuerza, ¿Cuánto tiempo soñando? Ahora era una realidad. Necesitaba aire, pero podía prescindir de esa función, todo por no separarse de Edward.

Cuando el aire se volvió indispensable tuvieron que separar sus labios, pero sin soltarse. No estaban preparados para hablar y aclarar las cosas pero tampoco se querían separar. Edward retiro una mano para sacar las llaves y poder entrar, pero se negó a soltarla del todo. Todo lo demás lo hacía mecánicamente, sus sentidos solo reaccionaban a Bella, oler su perfume de flores, observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sentir su piel suave y caliente, oír el susurro de su respiración y en saborear de nuevo sus labios, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él se dio cuenta que Bella sentía lo mismo; sus pulmones ya tenían suficiente aire, inclino la cabeza y volvió a besarla.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas recorrían cada tramo de su musculoso cuerpo, quería verlo también, admirarlo como lo hacía cuando iban a la playa. Lo necesitaba ya, por eso en un taque de valentía metió su mano bajo la camisa de Edward y con la otra fue desabrochando los botones. La respiración de él se agito a un mas pero no hizo el intento de detenerla y ella continuo, cuando la camisa estuvo abierta recorrió su pecho desde la cintura hasta los hombros, sintió como Edward se estremecía ante su toque, deslizo sus manos por sus hombros para sacar el estorboso pedazo de tela.

Edward sentía las cálidas manos de Bella recorriéndolo, no se quedo atrás sus manos subieron hasta encontrar los senos de Bella, -una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó– los comenzó a acariciar sobre el sostén, del los labios de Bella se escucho un pequeño gemido. No era un experto en mujeres solo había estado con dos pero podía reconocer cuando una lo deseaba, encantado de que esa mujer fuera Bella continuo masajeando sus senos primero con los nudillos luego con sus largos dedos. Estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar.

Ambos saltaron cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, sus respiraciones eran agitadas tomaban aire con dificultad y sus ojos no se apartaban del otro. El celular continúo replicando.

–Es el e mío –dijo Bella, pero no se movió de su lugar. La mano de Edward seguía apretando su seno y las suyas estaban demasiado cerca de los pantalones de él.

–¿Contestaras? –Edward también se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, despacio muy a su pesar se separo de ella, pero sus ojos no lo hicieron, se veía tan hermosa toda sonrojada, con los labios rojos e hinchados. –Bella tu celular.

–Si claro –ella por fin pudo moverse, saco el celular de su bolsa trasera. –Hola –su voz estaba distorsionada aun no se recuperaba.

–Bella, te oyes mal, paso algo con Carlisle –maldijo a Alice, por primera vez en su vida la odio.

–No All, él está bien, se puede saber para que me llamaste –Edward que seguía frente a ella, sin camisa, enarco una ceja por el tono que utilizo –Perdón –dijo en un susurro pero Alice la escucho.

–Tenemos que hablar, algo pasa, lo sé –ambas suspiraron

–Me doy cuenta de que tenemos que hablar, pero será más tarde –vio a Edward levantar su camisa, su momento mágico estaba roto –Yo te hablo

–Bien es importante –no oyó más, suspiro y volvió a guardar el aparato.

El único ruido que siguió a la llamada fue el de Edward al ponerse su camisa, Bella discreta y disimuladamente se arreglo la ropa, tenían que hablar pero no sabían que decir, conectados por alguna fuerza ambos tomaron aire, buscaron sus ojos y sonrieron por la sincronización de sus movimientos. Las palabras sobraban cuando los ojos eran el reflejo del alma.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso, merezco un review después de tanto tiempo? Gracias a las que siguen leyendo y me dejan saber su opinión, también a las lectoras fantasma.

Any


End file.
